


More Than Treasure

by exophigeon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Acrobatics, Animal Instincts, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Bard - Freeform, Begging, Bigby's Hand, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bodily Fluids, Body Hair, Bondage, Caught, Checking in, Choking Penetration, Claws, Clit Attention, Come Swallowing, Communication, Concern, Consensual, Copper Dragon, Crudeness, Cultural Differences, Cum Gush, Cunnilingus, D&D Class Bard, Deepthroating, Defining Consent, Dimension Door, Dirty Talk, Disassociation, Draconic - Freeform, Dragonborn (D&D), Embarrassment, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Failed Deepthroat, Fantasy Language, First Time Blow Jobs, Flexibility, Floor Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Touching, Grinding, Growling, Half-orc, Hlal (D&D), Holy Site, Humor, Impatience, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Ki - Freeform, Large Cock, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Light Bondage, Light Femdom, Light World Building, Loss of Virginity, Mage Hand, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Pain, Mirror Sex, Monk class, Monster Made Human, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Beta, Nonsexual Play, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Language Understanding, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Purring, Rasvim, Riding, Risk of Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual instruction, Sexually Experienced Partner, Sexually Inexperienced Partner, Showing Off, Shyness, Size Difference, Slow Sex, Some Plot, Soulmates, Switching, Table Sex, Taint Stimulation, Tattoos, Teaching, Teasing, Teleportation, Thigh Clamping, Typed Accent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, clothes as restraints, compliments, conflicted mourning, cum on face, curse, dragon - Freeform, excessive cum, forked tongue, intimate sex, labia stimulation, language play, large penetration, leomund's tiny hut, monk - Freeform, no underwear, post-sex, risk of getting caught, romantic sex, sharp teeth, shrine, slight belly bulge, soothing, switch partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exophigeon/pseuds/exophigeon
Summary: That beautiful laugh. As common as the air she breathed, yet rapidly becoming worth more to her than gold. There was no way she could blame herself for the twinge of admiration as she grinned at him, careful to keep her lips drawn down over her sharp teeth. This man was tailor made to strike a copper dragon in the heart and her curse made her no less of one at her core. Human now or not, she increasingly thought of him as a treasure to hoard.





	1. Chapter 1

She was surprising herself all over the place this week. Decisions she normally wouldn't make being her first choice, conquering fears, accessing a deeper well of magic than she previously could. Having this conversation with him seemed like it should require as much strength as any of that, but here she was with steady nerves. What was it about this man that made her think she should be having a harder time, exactly? She'd been around so long and met so many people but she'd never been captured so thoroughly. He was very handsome and strong, sure, but she knew that isn't as rare or special as people tend to pretend it is. What held her tongue before the fight? What made her say yes after? How is it that this half-orc she'd known for two days out of the hundreds of thousands she had lived had her just short of tongue-tied as she tried to parse his interest in spending an evening together? He had caught not just her eye, but had gained her _engagement_. Sure, he'd certainly said some nice things, he'd simply re-stated his proposal when she revealed her identity to him, and apparently he thought she already was things she aspired to actually be. Was that truly enough? To feel this way certainly, but _this fast?_

Naferri's cheeks warmed to a sharper contrast against the night chill the moment his face split in to that massive smile. Ah. That was why. That beautiful laugh, as common as the air she breathed but rapidly becoming worth more to her than gold. She could get that laugh from him without even having to make an entertainer out of herself. It was nervous now as he listened to her over-articulate, but it was no less genuine and enthusiastic than always. There was no way she could blame herself for the twinge of admiration as she grinned back, careful to keep her lips drawn down over her sharp teeth. This man was tailor made to strike a copper dragon in the heart and her curse made her no less of one at her core. Human now or not, she increasingly thought of him as a treasure to hoard.

That lovesick puppy feeling made her boggle all the harder at the fact that she was currently the more confident of the two. It wasn't that she didn't feel attractive in her human form. Far from. Her skin was a coppery tone and her eyes the same bright gold they'd always been after all. Sure, the draconic pupils, claws, sharp teeth and split tongue, all of that was the curse's doing that she wouldn't have chosen for a more natural polymorph. Not exactly human, not a dragon, not belonging anywhere.. that could be lonely sometimes. It still didn't make her feel undesirable. She usually only ever seemed confident in her flirtation when she could play the part of sultry seductress without obstacle however. Feelings, especially those rapidly strafing the edge of a particular hoarding notion, absolutely counted as obstacles.

Krow hadn't missed a beat despite her oddities and the closest he'd gotten to shaking her was issuing his challenge for Naferri's hand to his sister. He had tried to play himself off as smooth to catch her affections when she'd boldly made eyes at him hoping for a fling but he was completely inexperienced. Naferri, on the other hand, was not. No stranger to fooling around with humanoids she saw through him in an instant. At least he was honest about it instead of trying to pretend he wasn't out of his depth when she poked fun.

Knowing this was new territory for him made her worry about pressuring him in to intimacy too quickly with the far braver and more suggestive flirts she'd saddled him with before she'd known. For all that fuss he had apparently been thinking the same in reverse; worried she would feel some obligation to bed him if he seemed willing. Krow was a good kid. Well, no, a good man. She shouldn't infantilize him like that just because he has a lifespan counted in decades and not centuries. Both had considered the ball in the others' court. Luckily he was also proving to be easy to talk to if she actually tried.

"Well, since we're on the same page…" His voice was graveled with the slightest rumble even as he tried to honey his tone and speak quietly. Hearing him speak drew her from running down the absurdity of it all for the hundredth time. His nerves seemed to get the better of him as he left his statement open ended, searching her face for an answer instead of asking for one. There was a flutter in her chest from looking in to those deep brown eyes. So hopeful despite the way he was so obviously fighting to keep his strong features somewhere between indifferent and suave. He was very much neither and she rather preferred it this way. He did unintentionally loom because of his sheer size, driving her gaze to the thick line tattoos tracing over much of his olive-grey skin. It was a conscious effort not to get lost admiring the details of his toned muscles with their guidance of her eye even in the dramatic shadows cast upon him from the fire lit yard. He didn't know how pretty he was, did he? His willingness to trust her experience emboldened her anew and Naferri recovered with all the grace and tact one might expect from a bard of her caliber.

"Yeah, uh, about that. You kinda sleep in a room with like two dozen other naked ass dudes. I'm sharing a room with my traveling companions. I'm not super keen on puttin' on a show tonight. Where can we even find, y'know, a little privacy?" There were no claims made that she was a bard of HIGH caliber.

"Ah, yes, well, there's plenty of privacy up in the trees-" Krow was abruptly cut off by a yelp of a giggle from his fiancé.

"The trees?!"

"Yes, or I suppose we could go to the purification temple. No one ever goes in there at night." His thick brows knit in concern as he watched her turn sharply from horrified laughter to impish delight. "Or…?"

"I have got to add something called a 'purification temple' to my resume," Naferri hummed, taking his huge hands in her much smaller ones and pulling herself closer to him. At six feet tall she wasn't used to having to look up, but Krow stood over a foot and a half taller, and so she had to lean up on tip-toe to be sure he could hear her when her volume dropped. "Lead the way, and when we get there I'll lead. Alright?" Her grin grew snaggle-toothed as she committed the look on his face to memory. Anxiety and nerves bundled with excitement and no small amount of want, embarrassment for giving her anything less than a confident smolder rattling the lot of it. Ah, virgins. So cute. Maybe there was something to that shitty rumor about dragons liking them.

* * *

Curse these eyes. She missed the keen awareness of her old vision, left now to be guided by a partner who could see much better in the dim light. Krow was leading her to a point among the markers tucked far enough that Naferri's eyes hadn't adjusted to what moonlight still reached them. It was not direct- rather it bounced from the polished black stone that seemed to make the majority of the shrine. The gentle blanket of noise from the night creatures in the trees and grasses beyond didn't pierce the silence that laid over the engraved markers. For a long moment she could hear him far better than see him, the shaky pace of his breath betraying his nervousness. He led them both to their knees for cover when he seemed satisfied with their distance from the doorless entry. It turned out to be an acquired taste, this whole lost in the dark thing. The bizarre prey-like feeling this form came with from being seen by something you can't see. The even stranger comfort taken in knowing she was perfectly safe. The out of place feeling of her old self zoning in on his presence like he was hiding prey.

She mulled over the strange combination until they drowned as her vision finally settled, his soft outline revealed to her with the ticking seconds. He looked no different than when they'd spoken in the courtyard minutes ago but the context changed how she received the sight of his shirtless form completely. She obviously didn't see him as food but there were others of her more beastly instincts turned on him, which was a little embarrassing given how forward it was to her own sensibilities. She was never a man eater but looking him over certainly riled a hunger up. Her lips tweaked in a sheepish, apologetic smile at his shocked look when a soft purr bubbled up from deep in her chest without her permission.

"I've never heard anyone make a sound like that before," he stated dumbly as he leaned forward to look more closely at her with far too innocent a curiosity. "Is it a dragon thing?" Her grin became less sheepish as she brought one hand beneath his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't get too distracted already, Krow. There's about to be plenty more sounds you've never heard outta anyone if we stay on task." Naferri doubted she had to lay on the extra layer of dripping suggestion to her tone, but the half-orc's weight melted in to the press of her hand and she could feel the shudder that ran through him as she ran her claw-like thumbnail along his jawline. He didn't break from her gaze. Good. An eager student was always easy to teach and quick to learn. She had to forcefully tuck the impulse to toy with his rapt attention away for a later time.

"Alright, beautiful. We're gonna start this off with the very absolute basics. I just want to know you know, ok? So humor me, please." The look over she gave him was purposeful. It was obvious he was paying keen attention when he straightened up under her scrutiny. "You're not a sleaze so I don't think I need to give you some talk about getting' consent," the disgusted look he flashed her at the very notion of him doing any less made Naferri grin, "but there's a little more to it than getting the one yes 'n goin' ham. Always listen for no, stop and the like, not that I say it often. Check in any time you have doubts. Never resist saying no when you want to, either. Especially if it is something new, You shouldn't ever pretend to like something you don't. Which is to suggest, of course," her fingertips traced down his neck to his shoulders as her free palm came to his chest, leaning far forward enough that she could feel his exhale against her lips, "that I'm gonna be doin' all sorts'a new stuff to you." He swallowed hard and she smirked, adoring that threatening to kiss him was enough to count as a tease right now. "I'm not gonna be upset or ashamed if we ever need to slow up or back off and hope you won't be either." He shook his head slightly, barely visible. Tension in her shoulders she didn't know she was holding left her. This being an easy talk was addressing what few anxieties she held, as out of practice as she was.

"So just to be totally sure. Do you actually want this? Want me?" A short but more bolstered nod was his only reply. She guided him in to a full sit, forcing him to lean back on his hands as she invited herself up to straddle his lap and loom her face a smug few inches from his. "Some idiots like to pretend it ruins the moment to talk, but communication is sexy. Y'learn faster. Do you know the best part about it?" Her brows quirked expectantly, quietly waiting for an answer, which seemed to take him a moment to realize.

"Uh, n-no, what's that?" Krow managed, clearing his throat. Naferri bit her lip, another purr rolling through her, so pleased with a man this size seeming timid before her. The slightest flex of the hardness resting unseen against her inner thigh betrayed just how keen he was already becoming on that particular sound.

"It's not just about what y'don't like. You want something? Ask for it. You like something," and with this she brought the tips of her nails gently down his sides, "let me hear how bad you want me to do it again and again." The kiss she finally leaned in to was firm but uncomplicated, letting him revel momentarily in the electricity of such a touch. For all she knew that was his first. It was difficult to believe he hadn't been to bed with anyone based on looks alone and she would wager the blame lie firmly on his dedication to his training. This might all be considered too fast, but he was eager and willing. A nip when she pressed a second one to his lips was enough to break the resolve of whatever held him back from exploring and he sat upright in to it, mouth opening in time to the spread of her lips to allow his tongue beyond. For as quiet as he'd been he was no less bold. While he wasn't an expert she greatly appreciated his enthusiasm. She indulged in a brief chance without expectations to kiss in a way more natural to her despite no longer having the snout that would make it mandatory. When they broke apart he was surprisingly quick to get his lips back on her, kissing down her jaw to graze her neck with his tusks. The short, quiet, and delighted gasp this elicited urged him to repeat, testing the pressure of his bite rather than releasing this time. Naferri encouraged him with quick and breathy sounds but her attention was split. Her hands were occupied seeking his to pull them to the bottom of her shirt. She wanted to give him a little control on moving forward but still make her permission clear.

Krow grabbed rather automatically at the hem while busying his mouth with nips and kisses at one ear but the moment he realized what he held he stopped. He finally leaned back, eyes open, and Naferri did not pursue his lips. She wanted to see this. Thanks to the nature of communal bathing present in the Kriel tribe he had already seen her down to nothing but close fitting trunks. Nudity in and of itself seemed to be nothing with his upbringing. This, however, was more akin to her own appetite suddenly realizing she was within touching distance of a half-naked man who wanted her hands on him when they first settled in. She wanted to know if the context got him too. If unwrapping her like a present would make the same somehow different. It must with how slowly he lifted the fabric, his eyes locked on every inch of tan skin he unveiled until he was admiring with only bunched cloth directly beneath her breasts remaining. His eyes darted up to hers, questioning. Seeing the look on his face caused a sudden ache of heat in her gut making her nod seem almost sleepy. With that he was keen to lean against her, his chilled skin pressing to the cloth-warmed heat of her soft belly in a way that made her shudder, goose skin chasing fabric up and over her head and arms. She shook her hair back in to place and blew her bangs from her eyes as her shirt was dropped to the side. Surprisingly, when she looked back to Krow he was leveling her with a silent stare, blushing from ears to shoulders.

A moment of self-consciousness jabbed at her. Was he the type who was in to chests larger than a handful and just now realizing she was not the most endowed? "Something th' matter?"

"Do you want me to pay them any particular attention, or…?" Krow posed the question with total innocence, leaving him very unsure as to why it drew such a devilish expression from his fiancé.

"Gotta admit that's th' most business-like way I've ever had someone ask t'touch my tits. You're cute." His flustered look was satisfying enough to stop her teasing further. "I don't mind if you do, lover boy." Naferri again took his hands in her own to guide them, this time brushing his thumbs at the waist of her pants until he hooked them in, "but I don't expect you to right now. We can keep going first. I can tell," and this she punctuated with a brief but firm grind against the solid bulge his loose pants hid, "that you're ready for this little lesson to continue." She settled her own heat against his, delighting in the faint feel of his heartbeat through the fabric versus how hard it hammered in his throat beneath the careful points of her teeth. His jarred silence encouraged her to press herself down again and this time whatever moan he resisted to keep from interrupting her the first time came free. "Mmhmhmhm. Very ready," she giggled to herself, slowly rocking her lap in his, delighting in the muffled groans as he tried to be silent and failed, teasing herself against his hidden erection with each smooth brush of her hips to and fro. He happily let her continue to rub, but by the time the friction was enough to make her sigh against his shoulder and take a speed beyond simple teasing he seemed more than a little excited. While his thumbs did not come unhooked his hands still moved to her hips, grabbing them to still her as he gave a few restrained thrusts against her before falling still himself.

"My lady I will have you remember that I do not have the endurance of any more experienced suitors you've had, and I will not have you spilling me without getting in to some part of you," he half-growled, heady and strained as he caught himself just short of a premature finish within a few breaths. She loved hearing it in his voice as much as feeling it and simply smiled with a delighted hum meant to serve as a question by its lonesome. Clearly she found him adorable. Krow huffed, tugging downward unceremoniously, his strength enough to easily yank both bottoms to her knees in one jarring go. For the first time he managed a smug look in return, smirking at her shock. The confidence was momentary; the second his eyes trailed to his uncovered prize he was back to drinking in the full sight of her wide-eyed and almost bewildered. She tensed under his judgement, and his expression softened. "Asheriania's mercy, Naferri," he whispered breathlessly.

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful."

She looked so badly like she wanted to argue with him, but instead settled for replying in a voice that oozed as comical amount of lust as she could possibly fit, "And you're still wearing pants. Be a dear and sit up so I can fix that, hmm?" She hated feeling the cool air where the warmth from occupying his lap previously insulated her as she rolled off from it, impatiently removing her boots and kicking away the rest of her pants. He was content to watch until she was nude before finally complying, making himself accessible as she approached once again. Her fingers slowly dipped down his stomach and behind the waist line, following the trail of hair. Naferri wasn't in a similar rush and instead took her sweet time bringing him in to view, pulling the fabric away slowly as she pushed firm kisses to his chest.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him when his erection finally bounced free. It was heavy but determined to stand halfway to upright pointing at her with all the intent of a blade even with its lilt to one side. "Woah. Forget Asheriania. I hope this has mercy to give," she stated rather matter-of-factly, taking him in to her hand. Her fingers weren't able to close around him ending up just short but she sure seemed to like trying, stroking him from base to tip and back again to watch his looser skin move over and back from the head. She only stopped to squeeze a pearl from his tip to gather on her thumb, rubbing it back against the head. Krow, who was finding it hard to look away and fighting not to buck in to her hand, forced an uneasy grin.

"Certainly I don't compare to dragons."

"Babe when I was courtin' dragon sized cocks I had a dragon sized pussy." Her crass statement made him laugh, earning a satisfied beam from her. He must still be rather comfortable despite any nerves. He wouldn't be able to laugh otherwise. "I've not entertained anyone with this particular type of anatomical wonder in some time," she gave him a good pump and continued to do so as she spoke, forcing his laughter to submit to groans as she teased. "There's a chance I might need some practice to take you, but for now… Well. We'll just have to make sure everything's slick enough." She couldn't parse the look on his face but it made her eyes practically twinkle with mirth, slowing her touches to yet again run a finger over the thick tip and gather a watery bead of excitement. She brought it to her lips and licked it away slowly with the tines of her tongue's fork dexterously inviting the taste, admiring the surprise on his face. Had he not considered that? "Shall I?"

"I'm not sure… what about your teeth?" Krow was hesitant and her expression only grew more cat-like down to her pupil's dilating as her hand began to move on him again. Watching him hunch forward a bit more every time she sped her palm along him was something she would not likely tire of.

"Oh come now. I'm a good girl! I don't bite."

"I would argue that you're already being rather naughty but I suppose you haven't left any marks yet." His lop-sided grin was embarrassed but humored as she barked a laugh at his try-hard response and rolled her eyes. "Too much?"

"No, you're fuckin' cute as hell. I understand if you're nervous about it. We can try that some other time if you're ever-" she went quiet as he leaned in close, her fingers brushing his hardness in surprise and making his breath hitch.

"I trust you, and I do want to do it, but… I would prefer if perhaps I could have a lesson in pleasuring you before I take one in being pleasured." Again he had a moment to feel smug with Naferri blushing hard enough that she didn't doubt he could feel the heat rising beneath his palm as he stroked her cheek affectionately. She recovered quickly and removed herself from his touch completely much to his disappointment. She hoisted herself in to a sit on one of the low prayer alters, shuddering at the feeling of chilly stone on her bare rump, before crossing one leg over the other and leaning back to bare her weight on her hands.

"Sure then! Class is in session. Time to learn some basic anatomy, sweets. Get over here. On your knees." She tempered how much of her delight for how responsive he was to her sugared but demanding tone showed. There was nothing seriously domineering or submissive about their roles right now, considering how much of this was fledging eagerness, but taking the reins in any fashion and seeing how his cock twitched untouched in the air as he kneeled and looked at her made her feel powerful. Something she hadn't gotten to feel often in the better part of 150 years. It excited her enough to do some of the preparation for him. Good. She wanted him to know what kind of effect he'd been having on her. "How much do you actually know?" He seemed embarrassed and she smiled comfortingly down at him.

"Truly? Only what became important to know when my mother was carrying my younger siblings, should we be caught without a midwife available somehow. All very practical and… unfun." Krow relaxed when a judgmental stare didn't follow his honest answer.

"The less you start knowin' the more I can show you." She uncrossed her legs, knees still knocked to hide herself. "Now, there's plenty to pleasin' a body that has nothin' to do with the most obvious parts, but! It would be best for me to teach that by example or for us to discover together. So obvious parts it is!" She leaned forward to bring her chest more in to his view, cupping each breast. "I know I told you y'didn't have t'do anything with 'em earlier but I do like 'em gettin' a little attention. Even rougher stuff," which she demonstrated by pinching the stiff center of one between two fingers and giving it a hard tug, biting her lower lip. "Don't feel like you gotta treat 'em like glass thread. Just try not t'break the skin 'n I'll probably like it." She slipped back in to showing instead of telling, squeezing at her soft chest, dragging her nails down the tips to catch their points on the center and teasing with pinches and claws alike as the nubs hardened almost sorely. He didn't need to know the main appeal was when someone other than herself did these things. Naferri was a performer and intended to give him a show. If anyone understood the power of a well-placed sound it was a bard. With one open eye locked on him she moaned quiet and low from her own touch, as if she was hiding it from him. His subtle lean forward and the balling of his fists on his knees didn't pass her by as unappreciated praise.

When he caught her gaze with his own he started to stand only for Naferri to bring one foot down on his shoulder, pushing him back down to his knees. "Ah-ah-ah. Y'might as well stay there cutie. Y'don't get to touch me until I say you do." He settled with slight reluctance and she stepped off, pulling her thighs back together. "There's more fun things to play with than these anyways." With that she parted her legs, a middle digit tracing up the gleam before she splayed her fingers and spread her lips. The nearly-cruel delight was impossible to hold at bay as she watched him, looking down herself and admiring the half-orc as he admired her in turn.

"I could just try and-"

"No, no, I think I kinda like seein' you have to wait." His betrayed pout only amused her further, and while he glared half-heartedly up at her he had the smallest of grins too. She got comfortable spread wide, enough warmth radiating from her excitement right now that she didn't even notice the night air. Her eyes flicked to the doorway. Ha. If someone were to stop and look in right now she'd be visible displaying herself to who knew what purpose. What a shame that'd be. The task at hand became settling spread enough to show herself clearly, pulling aside the labia in either direction with her palms resting on her mons. "Now, all the parts of this shiny new toy have names. The only really important thing to know right now is they _all_ like to get played with. Some more than others," One middle finger brushed over her opening, playing at the moisture as it circled there with light touches. "with this being your main concern I'm sure, though I hope you can see how it might pose a problem." She brought two fingers to press it open and show her supposed capacity, feeling the smallest of trickles as she arched her back in to her own touch.

That ache was bordering on a hurt now. His hungry attention didn't exactly alleviate the problem. Might as well let him know he was easy on the eyes too. "Or it would if I didn't want you so bad, apparently. It would be difficult to be more ready than lookin' at you's already got me." Her words poured forth in a purring, feminine growl, and the rumble of something inhuman echoed in her chest until it trailed off in to a half-satisfied groan thanks to her sinking one finger in. As she pumped it in and out at a lazy pace she kept an eye on her fiancé, and was delighted to find his own locked thoroughly downward. She went deep, curling and uncurling her knuckle gently within, raising her hips in a single press against herself. Poor thing. He looked painfully hard by now, foreskin almost seeming too tight a fit at a glance. Her pointer finger joined the first and she slowly scissored them within, twisting her hips showily. Her pace was as frustratingly slow as ever thanks to those damn claws. She brought her thumb up to press against her excited bud which was rounded and attentive in its hood. "Mmm. This though? So many neglect it. Don't do that, there's usually no such thing as givin' too much attention, just- actually, hey sweetheart."

At that Krow's eyes snapped up to meet hers with a look like he'd been caught up to trouble. She grinned, not continuing straight off, instead pulling her hand free and up to her lips. With a long suck from last knuckle to the tip and a quiet hum of approval she freed one finger of her own taste. Her lips parted while bedding it down against her flat, forked tongue in her open mouth, showing how it was drier for the attention. She made a deliberately visible consideration to share the rest, only to decide against it and continue. Finally, Naferri finished her thought. "I know I said you couldn't touch me, but I didn't say anything about you." His red-cheeked haze broke to a dumbfounded expression, and he simply stared for a long moment. She smiled, licking her lips in a cat-like way as she brought her slick-freed hand to her clit, the other now probing at her entry. "I'll just show you how it's done in the meantime." She squirmed as she settled her longest fingers in to place, one inside and one pressed against her nub, and when she saw Krow's own massive hand wrapped around his girth the ache that had her clamp around her intrusion was desperate enough to surprise her. "Good boy," she sighed breathlessly, setting to work with her eyes locked on him.

She knew her own body well enough to build things quickly but wasn't usually blessed with the image of a massive half-orc framed between her legs on his knees, stroking himself in time with her breathing and giving short, jabbing thrusts in to his closed fist driving her additionally crazy. That was without considering how long it'd been since she'd had a satisfying amount of privacy. Everything about him in that moment set her pace fast, moans frequent and her volume potentially irresponsible in a hurry. He was the prettiest treasure she'd taken a shine to in some time even with the graceless expressions someone pulls when pleasuring themselves. Hlal's sake, even with these shitty human eyes she could see him trembling, see how much he enjoyed just this, enjoyed the sight of her. Likely shudders from nerves he was pushing through just as much. That was an effort she appreciated and was determined to reward. She wanted to fit him so badly. To throw his hands aside, push him on to his back, and climb up to give him the ride of his life. The thought of how it would feel to be stretched that wide was enough by its lonesome to be mounting her up to a finish, but when she saw the half-orc shut his eyes and toss his head back slightly she abruptly ceased, eager to test a boundary. "Stop."

He complied with a startled look on his face, letting go of himself with a pitiful growl of needy frustration. She watched his cock bob plumply, twitching with her dangerous timing, and how he had to fight to hold back until the moment passed. "Yes'm," he managed with a hard swallow. His chest heaved for breath, he glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, and the want he looked at her with now managed to seem hungry even under the slightly pleading expression. Satisfied with his obedience she slowly took her hands from herself in solidarity.

"I think you get the idea." He didn't respond, and they both continued to catch their breath, her own heartbeat no longer almost all she could hear. It was her turn to be a bit nervous now, swallowing to try and wet her pant-dried throat. She spread her arms, thighs slowly coming together to rub in an anxious idle. "I've had my fun teasin' you I think. I'm all yours. What else would you like to know?" He seemed caught off-guard enough to leave him silent. She worried for a moment that she had switched gears too quickly. "What's the matter, dragon gotcher tongue?" That smile and laugh that she treasured was not the response she expected, but gods above if it didn't look good on him all riled up like this.

"No, but she's about to." Even if it made her burn with embarrassment to have walked right in to that one she knew he deserved that self-satisfied smirk, staying upon the altar as he stood. Krow rather literally loomed, the size of him making her shudder as it registered once more for her that he was absolutely massive. Kind of easy to forget when she had him down on his knees half-hunched over himself. Rather than ravishing her for all the teasing he leaned down to sweetly kiss her, soft touches of his lips to hers, perhaps having picked up on the fact that he wasn't technically the only one experiencing new things tonight. From her lips to her cheek, down to trace her jaw. The heat began to rebuild as he kissed down her neck licking at the sweat of her collar. He pressed her back enough with eager teeth, palms open on the stone to either side of her hips, until he could nestle his face between her petite breasts. One of which he took the point of between his lips and grazed his teeth over before sucking, his tongue folding beneath and flicking over the center at a slow pace. He tried many more things, from bites to broad licks, his eyes looking not at the soft mounds he switched between working but rather her face. He'd taken the advice about paying attention to a partner's reactions to the point of working with surprising patience, slowly narrowing down not only what his lover seemed to like best, but what counted as what kinds of approval. Her fingers were soon wrapped in his hair clawing gently at his scalp, and her breath remained steady. Krow seemed as if he could be satiated doing this for much longer than she was willing to receive it for. Not that she didn't enjoy it, and seeing him look up at her sweetly like that stirred something unfamiliar yet nice, but Hlal's bells she needed more of him.

Teasing and denying him so much was proving to be a double-edged sword. The second she handed him a semblance of control he could turn all that progress immediately around on her. Very few humanoids, and likely fewer still of his kind, ever got to hear a dragon beg. Especially not in the soft, high-pitched whimper she could manage with him latched to her so sweetly. "Krow, please." There was a sharp nip at her breast that made her hiss shortly through grit fangs, biting back a moan that might drown out her request as her gripping hand pressed him to her skin. His chin rested on Naferri's chest as Krow looked up at her playfully, seemingly enjoying the sight of her all flustered.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

_"Please."_ She didn't even know what she was asking for, other than whatever might count as more. He flashed one more smile at her with a short chuckle before beginning to pepper her belly with kisses, tracing a trail further and further down. Her skin had grown clammy by now, making her feel each one as a hot spike of sensation, shuddering as he passed where her belly button might be if she'd been properly born this way. When he continued she squeezed pleadingly at his hair rather than untangling her fingers from it, and as his neck rested on her mound while he moved ever southward he responded to this with a low, deliberate laugh, letting the deep sound vibrate against her. She couldn't help but rumble back, though with far less bass and depth at the moment, and to her amusement this encouraged him to try and purposefully… something. Growl? Purr? It wasn't really either, and perhaps now was not the best time to see if he was capable of such vocalizations- he went from green to red as she giggled at him, covering her mouth with one hand in an attempt to quiet herself and failing. Naferri tutted her tongue as her fiancé hid his face against her belly with an embarrassed grumble.

"No, no, hey now, if there's one thing you shoulda figured out quick it's that laughin' is my favorite. That don't stop in the bedroom." A brief pause. "Or the uh… purification shrine." Despite his best effort to still seem grumpy with himself she could feel him smiling against her.

"Sorry. I rather like the begging. Didn't want to kill my chance at hearing more." Krow sounded rather sheepish to be admitting this of all things out loud.

"You don't have to beg for the begging," Naferri responded with mock dryness and a smile, "not when I want you this bad." That earnest purr toward him was enough to get him to actually look up. "So could you please, by the merciful grace of your sweet ass, get your head where I can start squeezin' my thighs around it or am I gonna have to flip you over on to this altar and see how much fun I can get outta you if I stop the bouncing every time y'balls seem like they're gonna pull up?" She grinned at his wide-eyed gaze in response before adding a final, very casual "Please."

"Not the begging I was expecting but definitely not unwelcome," he huffed in an unsteady voice, finally breaking from her gaze after steeling himself once more and bringing his face down to nestle against the hair of her mons, nose tracing a line toward her core before he pulled back just enough to kneel, grab her by the thighs, and yank one over either shoulder. She quickly steadied with a light laugh, pushing up on her elbows until she could brush at his hair with the fingers of one hand. He'd seen that she was ready for him from where he sat earlier but now he was taking in just how ready. He brushed one thumb up the inside of her fold. To her delight he seemed somewhere between curious and impressed. Gods have mercy on her for this theft taking him away from some orcish woman, and good luck to whoever that would have been finding someone this willing to just learn and _be_. Once again a glance in her direction to receive permission. This time she just smiled playfully at him with a sway of her shoulders to and fro. A smile she felt rapidly melt, one tooth snagged at the edge of her grin, sighing happily through her nose as she felt his lips take her pearl between their softness.

Compared to that particular spot the inside of his mouth was cooler, much to her delight. He was more gentle with this part of her, his touches more tentative, starting at the softest they could be and increasing from there. Whenever a particular suckle or swirl of his tongue struck a chord that she felt up through her chest she bucked forward in a short jolt, helpless against the sensation, to his apparent satisfaction if his chuckling hums we're truthful. Her hand seemed ready to unravel from his scalp until he sunk a single thick digit inside her, curling it in time with flicks and hard kisses at her button, beckoning her into tangling them worse as she practically pulled his face against her. He didn't protest the encouragement, taking his finger away when he found putting in a second untenable thanks to the thickness. He substituted his mouth while petting at its former target with a broad thumb. The science here was far less exact with it proving difficult to repeat any given stroke, likely finding her too slick to keep track of where and how he was gliding through her fold, reducing his focus to pace. He settled in to a deep and steady rhythm that had her legs shivering in anticipation on his shoulders in not much time, Naferri falling quiet as she fought to not hold her breath. Krow pressed on despite the unfamiliarity with this reaction, but froze at an alarming sound; her nails scrabbling uselessly for purchase on the polished alter. She had finally freed them from his hair to avoid clawing him to shreds only to regret it when his ministrations ceased, even briefly. Her begging was almost a sob it was so desperate.

"Please, please keep going, why'd you stop-!!!" There might have been more she would have said but he didn't seem keen on making her wait any longer, responding to her plea with fervor. The more she curled over him, hands cupping the back of his head, and the shakier her breathing and body got, the more pressure and speed he subjected her to, pushing past any muscle fatigue. Rather suddenly he found his forearm shoved against the side of his face as her shaky legs clamped shut around him hungrily, forcing him to be still and stay pressed against her. Gods she hoped he was right about no one coming around here this time of night or they surely would have heard her thankful mewling. She could feel the vague outline of his grin as her sex quivered, trying not to press further against his face too much.

She shortly returned to her senses enough to open her legs and let the poor man get some air as she flopped on to her back. Wow that stone was fucking cold! Huge regret! Her muscles tensed painfully in response to the chill when they wanted so badly to be nothing but putty for the moment, forcing her to arch her back. "Sorry, wasn't. Wasn't expecting that. Right then." She mumbled between breaths, voice tinged with afterglow drowsiness. She thought she might have a moment more to warn him but he'd managed to choke her up with his merciless attentions. She had her forearm across her eyes, face red with embarrassment and a small amount of shame. She felt him pulling himself over her before she ever worked up the courage to look at him again. She found him to be rather cheery, smiling at her like he was looking over something he had finely crafted.

"Please do not be. I enjoyed that. You are stronger than you look, good to know." Krow had mind enough to not sound anything less than genuine despite his amusement at her sudden shyness, wiping at his mouth casually as if he'd enjoyed a far more traditional midnight snack. "Did you always get so cute before when someone was lucky enough to make you sing such notes?" Naferri stilled, sobering as she thought. It was a flirty question meant to be playful and sweet but she had to recognize the difference.

"No, actually. You're just special." Her voice was gentle, nearly a whisper, and this was enough to entice a laugh from him that allowed her to recover. "What's so funny?"

"Someone like you thinking I'm special." He sat back on his knees, arms crossed. "I knew there were many wonderful things about you from our first meeting, though I clearly didn't know all of them. You're- oh!" He seemed ready to continue but she cut him off, grabbing his half-erect cock in one hand and beginning to steadily coax him back toward being hard.

"Less strokin' my ego more strokin' your dick, handsome," Naferri chirruped, both the sound and words leaving an incredulous grin on his face that made her smile sheepishly in return. The moment he seemed ready to speak again she grabbed him by the shoulders, legs pinning across his as she threw both their surroundings in to a temporary blur, leaving him beneath her much to his surprise. "Already forget I'm stronger than I look?" He could only blink, at a loss. "I'm still supposed to be teachin' you. Especially considerin' your uh… talent," and she gave his increasing girth a squeeze as she took to stroking him once more, "it is probably better if I'm to blame for any shop wreckin'. Even if I can't take you yet I'll be damned if I'm lettin' you back up before you've gotten yours. I've tortured you enough, y'poor thing." She jolted in surprise from one of his hands falling to her hip while she settled in to straddling him, and yelped with a giggle as the second clapped on to her behind.

"Yes, yes you have." Krow was back to his full hardness now and he pulled her to rest her sex along the belly of his cock before she could protest, rocking to and fro beneath her ever so gently to brush her hood with his own uncut tip. He seemed to take so much pride in the shiver that ran through her body thanks to her remaining hyper-sensitivity that she couldn't help but act irritated, even if she couldn't commit convincingly to the bit. "Something the matter? Don't like this?" He gave a harder thrust between the slower movements and finally stopped when her squirming got worse, satisfied with her moan. Much to his surprise she took to grinding herself down against him to continue while dragging her nails down his chest with an airy growl. The red marks she left didn't seem to bother him and certainly didn't stifle a happy little sound from curling up his throat. Oh good, he didn't mind the claws. "Okay, maybe you do."

"I do, but I'm gonna be testin' some sensitive limits. I need to be drivin' this. Do me a favor. If you want to push, don't. Or say somethin' so I can get outta the way, ok?" Despite Naferri's business-like tone she continued to polish him. Krow's smile faltered.

"You really think it is that big a potential problem then? I really don't want to hurt you. If it does not make sense to do…."

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him with a cartoonish "sshhhhh," waggling her other finger at him with a smile and a wink. "You're gettin' every inch you earned alright? Besides," she sat up straight, grasping and properly aiming him before beginning to lower her hips, "there's such thing as a good hurt." His grip on her got unintentionally painful as she nestled her entrance against the head, making her wince. He incorrectly blamed the more tender touch for the hurt and worried further. She rested easy there, freeing her hand to grasp his with a gentle squeeze, and when he realized how iron-like his grip was he released her as if she burned to the touch. "Hey, you and that cute tongue'a yours did a number on preppin' me before you even went down y'know. I'm as ready as it gets." She stuck out her own tongue with a bounce of her brows, getting an embarrassed grin out of him as he rolled his eyes. "Trust me. You ready? Want me to keep going?" She didn't have the heart to look impish at his anxiety, relaxing as he nodded.

"Yes. Just don't push yourself on my accooooh my goodness." Krow's tone melted from conversational to deep and pleasure stricken, not able to keep the shift out of his words. Naferri had already stopped herself the moment that thick head slipped in. More of a pop really, having to press patiently until it was very suddenly inside. This she could handle without issue, but she knew enough to give him time to adjust. She could feel the lovely flex of him enjoying the fact she was much warmer than the mountain air. When he opened his eyes again she slowly turned her hips to and fro, rocking herself bit by bit down his length. One benefit to kneeling so high above him was knowing he could watch as he sunk in. She occasionally surrendered progress to rise and fall on what of him her body could swallow just to see that flicker of something like disbelief on his face. As hungry for him as she was her core still flexed down on him in protest with less than half of him properly invited, and she had to lower herself an inch at a time to keep pressing onward. Competing burning aches had her conflicted: one the arousal pooling in her gut and the other her increasingly over-burdened walls.

He had both hands on either hip now, careful to hold gently, but he gave re-assuring squeezes and seemed to be keeping himself as quiet as he could in case of any complaint, settling for heavy breaths. He must be able to tell the tightness wrapped over him was less than comfortable for his fiancé. Gods he was cute. Sweetly putting so much focus on her when it was his first time experiencing all of this. He wasn't going to have any fun if he kept fussing like this, and she couldn't have that. Worrying at her lower lip for a moment and grinning down, she settled as far as she'd progressed, leaning down to rest her hands on his chest.

"My my, so quiet. Remember what I said, sweet treasure. If y'want me to keep doin' somethin' y'gotta let me know how bad you want it again," she rose and fell rather suddenly on what she had taken while ignoring the hot pinch of claiming just a bit too much more too quickly, "and again." This time she nearly slammed herself down after pulling her hips back up, the whine it forced from her chest more pleasured than pained. Here she stopped moving entirely, just holding him, a leopard-like growling rumbling through her chest as she rested it on his. Her pupils contracted in surprise to their usual reptilian slit as he sat slightly upright, not surrendering the inhuman purr to his reaction. The idea of her still being able to give someone a fright, especially making Krow of all people react like a freshly pinned mouse, amused her endlessly, and she was sure to smile as toothily as possible at him when she felt how the rest of his body reacted beneath her. "Oh, nhee pluvt, you're going to like it if I ever break this curse, aren't you?" she teased. Her voice came from deep as she was once more accustomed to when she slipped in to her native tongue. "Si tuor ekess nymuer wux, rasvim," she teased. "_Drekik_. Sjek wux tuor coi wux geou ti ricin torir d'nagvi."

"I have no idea what you just said," Krow responded simply, swallowing hard.

"**Drekik**," she repeated, slower and more demanding, bringing her walls to bare on what of him her body held without moving otherwise. Naferri couldn't help but chuckle darkly as she felt him resist a thrust, body stiffening for a split second beneath her.

"Asheriania's fires, I don't know what you're saying," yet his tone was satisfactorily desperate, "but please. Whatever it is you're asking, I'll do it. I just. I need this. Please. I thought you'd tortured me enough? I need you. I know this ache will never truly leave me now, but for this moment, please give me reprieve." Her smile became wicked.

"_Bensvelk drot_." Her voice was husky enough that it surprised her how nostalgic it was to her own ears, not trying for that fake accent she felt the need to tote around, honeyed words followed by a careful nuzzle to his face as not to catch his tusks. She rewarded him with a harsh shove that caused her to hiss ferally in his ear, but finally getting a long, heavy groan from him was encouragement enough to keep this more familiar rut going, pain aside. The rolls of her hips started slowly but she did not drag her feet on picking up the pace, consuming that much more of him with heat. Soon she had to sit upright, shaky palms on his knees, red-faced and panting. His begging didn't really stop in her mind, just changed form. Gods those moans! She had a new favorite instrument to play. Her legs powered her thrusts now, lifting herself and sliding back down his girth with twists of her hips. A roll here, favoring one side more than the other there, and as she began nearing his base she was careful to get that thick head hitting on the perfect spot. When she ran out of runway she stopped abruptly, panting.

The half-orc beneath her groaned a pitiful inquiry, and she put her hands over his, once more guiding them. One atop her hip rather than to the side, and the other to brush against her clit, encouraging him to toy with it with a grateful note. She reined in her more draconic impulses, panting and trying to throw sweat-slicked hair from her face with a toss of her head. Her legs shuddered, and she pressed her fingers against her flat stomach to show him that the shape of his penetration distended her ever so slightly when sought. All that talk of patience and she'd lost it herself far more quickly than she should have, but each second ticking by it felt easier to have him hilted, especially with his added attention. She rapidly needed to steady herself with both arms again though, leaning back to keep them on the meat of his thighs where the weight wouldn't hurt him, and where she hoped he wouldn't be too upset if her claws squeezed just a bit too enthusiastically. "Fuck. Okay. You can move now but please go easy on me. I chased the good hurt a little too hard." This time he responded without worry, instead appreciating being desired badly enough for her to do such a thing, not moving his hips but gently beginning to rub at her bud. She arched in to his touch, inner muscles rippling over him unbidden, making it his turn to chuckle.

"Like this, do we?" He sped up his ministrations, his other hand stopping her hips from rising too high up the mast.

"Mhm," she purred in that barely human sound.

"Want me to fill you?" She could tell that kind of talk was alien to his lips. A case of too much shame for a shameless action. The notion captured her interest anyway.

"Gods yes," she groaned, fighting his grip just a bit, wanting to move more. Rather than delay her yet again he simply stopped holding her down and nodded, finger circling her faster and faster. Her head tilted back half-limp as she began to ride him in earnest, only splitting her attention away from the sensation to try and be sure she was properly entertaining. He took in the sight of all of her instead of zeroing in, his rubbing occasionally too distracted to provide anything that advanced her. As she seemed to gain ease of movement he tested the waters, awkwardly thrusting up toward her in short strokes, not sure how much he should be doing. Naferri met him half-way, her own pace becoming seemingly as uncertain as they wordlessly worked out a rhythm, and soon he was properly pressing up to meet her when she came down. She steadily rode the half-orc, not pushing him to try and finish, paying keen attention to his movement to speed and, more importantly, slow with him.

All of it tantalized. His touches, the scent of sweat and mild soap from the baths, the sounds each stroke of herself over him drew from his lips. To the point that she found her legs growing weak beneath her as she fought to keep her own breathing steady. Each flick of his finger over her pearl forcing her to recognize she might finish a second time before getting him. Despite all that teasing? Perhaps he was that nervous, or over-thinking something. His gaze shot up to hers when she shoved the hand pleasuring her away, her own taking its place. She managed a lop-sided grin for him despite her half-lid haze, gulping just enough breath to actually speak more than just repeating his name quietly as she had been. "You're doin' too good. I want to finish with you, not before." This seemed to relieve some unspoken anxiety and he began to test going faster, further. While she continued to ride she crafted how close she was growing in to a performance for her new favorite audience, loving to watch him fight to keep his eyes open when his own enjoyment badly wanted him to squint them shut. He hadn't seen how much of her looked when he'd made her cum and that just wouldn't do for a first time. She was careful only to maintain, not peak, forcing herself to be more patient now than she had been earlier even if she was getting light-headed. He was doing most of the work by the end, not by any decision on her part but rather thanks to his free hands forcefully holding her hips down as he thrusted deep enough for their skin to clap together, his own sounds of approval tapering off in to heightened breath. She recognized the aberrant rhythm as he neared the edge, and the tell-tale involuntary flexing within her, but he was trying to hold off the few precious seconds it took to make a request.

_"Say my name."_ It was by no means a forceful command but as Naferri's grip on his groin began to flutter, grinding herself hard down against him as soon as she felt that first strong throb within, she complied. There was no purr, no growl, but as far as he was concerned she might as well have sang it, head tossed back. The echoes of her obedience were drowned out beneath her whimpers as he released inside her, both of them holding to each other hard. She hadn't expected the volume he produced despite his offer, thick warmth stringing to her thigh in a steady drizzle as he surrendered pulse after heavy pulse for several long, shaking breaths. He finally released her hips as she sat more literally on his lap, shuddering atop him. She wished she could say that the intimacy of the moment meant she didn't notice the cold but it would be a lie. As soon as the clarity that tends to follow an orgasm started filtering out all the brain fog she was shuddering more from the sweat and other cooling fluids all around her than from afterglow. Even laying down against Krow's chest didn't satisfy as he was just as clammy. She didn't doubt her face was as flush as his, especially with how he looked at her when he finally opened his eyes. She gave him a sleepy grin, kissing his cheek before pulling him to face her for a proper kiss, purely affection. Their breath slowly evened and she was happy to just look at him half-awake, not wanting to think of how much worse a chill there would be when she stood or about trying to make it back to the Welcome House on jelly legs. A muffled groan from him and a half-panted whine from her came in unison as he finally softened enough to slip out, his lent warmth spilling slowly down her cooled folds and making her shudder. She could get used to that feeling.

"More?"

"Naferri, I know you love joking around, but have mercy. Not this moment, dear one." She gave him a playful shove before pressing her face up under his chin, laughing.

"Just checkin'. Class dismissed, then." He smiled, gathering her up in to his arms as she mused more quietly, "I don't want to get up."

"Nor do I."

"I'm all sticky and cold and we're gonna have to get this altar spotless."

"Yes."

"We're stoppin' at the bath right? I promise not to seduce you in front of your ancestors." She was referring to the macaques at the hot spring, primates that the Kriel tribe held sacred as they believed they were reincarnations of their deceased, and so was not expecting his simple response.

"Of course. You already broke that promise though I'm afraid."

"S'cuse me?" She reluctantly pulled away, standing carefully on her unsteady legs to go and gather up her clothes. She couldn't get her shirt shrugged on fast enough, fumbling with the buttons in the dark. Blast. It merely stuck to her rather than warming her.

"What do you think all of these markers in the temple are for? They honor our predecessors, and give them a way to watch over rituals." He was entirely too amused looking when she swung around to take in her surroundings more closely. She didn't know how to read the dwarvish script orcish used. "We are far from the only two that have found intimate privacy here. It is not as though we will be struck down."

"Well ain't that just dandy!" She was hopping on one foot as she tried to get her pants on that much faster before moving on to her boots. He opened his mouth to reply as he sat up, but was cut off when his own pants poffed in to his face, blinding him for a moment before they fell in to his messy lap. "C'mon sugarlips, I'm done havin' ghosts oglin' my bare ass and the longer I stand here dressed the more'a your generous donation is gonna end up causin' laundry issues. Move yer butt, I'll pres' this mess." She blushed horribly at his laughter while he complied, removing himself from the stone so she could prestidigitate away the unwanted fluid. Such a lovely sound. Somehow more beautiful to her now than it had been before she'd crossed the threshold of the temple, though she'd been convinced before that she couldn't possibly like it more. Her chest ached with a terrifying, exciting kind of hope at the idea that he might always surprise her. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since she had woken up in someone's arms. It was a first to wake up beside a lover in a communal area with nothing but empty beds around. The pair managed to sleep in and the fact that not one of the others had bothered waking the two made her cheeks burn a little. It was polite of them to be understanding but still embarrassing to realize just how many people her presence announced Krow's deflowering to. Still it had been a pleasant morning. It had also managed to be a nice enough day so far, even with having to share her fiancé's attention around to what seemed like everyone. Sure, she'd had to discuss her sister instead of pretending she didn't exist like she'd done for the last 400 years or so, but that was the only downside. Her friends, ignorant of the dangers she suspected, were relaxed and happy. Moments that she got to see them even remotely adjacent to worry-free were woefully rare. Seeing them smile, laugh, breathe easy… it kept her from despairing much at all. When it came to facing thoughts about her sister that was a feat.

That and she could feel Krow's eyes burning a hole in to her when he thought himself proper sneaky. Pretending not to notice was so fun. She wasn't going to burst his bubble and tell him how hard it is to do anything stealthily around a dragon. Besides, Naferri enjoyed the attention. Especially since his expression was similar to the rapt gaze he'd turned on her during their "lesson." She paid him any such attention with far less subtle glances. Catching his eye before bouncing her brows at him with a toothy grin was cheap work for the payoff but he needed the smile. There was an increasing tension coming from him the more time that passed without them being able to stop and talk. Naferri wasn't particularly worried. If he had regrets about last night he wouldn't be giving her those kind of looks, and she had an idea of what was on his mind.

That afternoon she finally had a chance to catch him when he came in to the room where she was looking over guest records with Krow's grandfather. The Elder of House had been called away to discuss something, and her catch was just a bit too slow to leave after delivering the request. The door slid shut between himself and the older half-orc and he barely avoided walking right through the papery door. Surprised, he turned on his heel as Naferri waved to him with a retreating spectral mage hand. She leaned her chin on a laced bridge of more corporeal fingers, flashing him teeth in amusement. "Needin' to get somewhere?"

"No. I'm done with my tasks until later at least."

"Good to hear it! Cuz you've been seemin' like you're gonna explode." It was difficult but she managed not to look entertained by his confused silence in response. "Y'dunno how we're supposed to talk after somethin' like last night do ya?" Ok, she couldn't resist when he seemed to immediately concede by expression alone.

"I suppose not. I am worried about coming off rude. I may speak to you differently unintentionally, or perhaps not differently enough. This is new." He seemed so matter-of-fact. Not unusual for him, and Naferri appreciated it even if she herself was more the type to dance around and weave complications. Krow came to sit beside her unbidden, looking over the open books on the low table.

"I figured as much," Naferri answered simply with a shrug. "Don't worry, I get it. Just means we need t'clear that up. So, as far as my expectations go," and with this she leaned affectionately against him shoulder to shoulder, "I don't really have any. I ain't expectin' some particular treatment and I've got no reason to think you're gonna treat me wrong. Just be yourself when you talk to me. Tarannen ui wer rasvim ti wer lexri, 'n all that."

"Forgive me, was that dragon tongue again? What does it mean?"

"Oh! Shoot. Sorry, I've gotten way too used t'usin' it travelin' around with Vharhel." She shrugged sheepishly away, thinking for a moment as she sat up straight. "A direct translation would be 'company is the treasure, not the words.' Y'know, cuz'ya cherish someone for who they are instead of the things they can say to you." Even she had trouble getting a read on Krow's look, as if he found it both cute and disconcertingly alien. Perhaps that was too dragon a thing to say. Non-dragons never seemed terribly comfortable being compared to something typically hoarded by a dragon especially.

"I see. It is a relief to know you don't expect a particular song and dance. I would most certainly fumble." His recovery was quick and warm, soothing the worried crease of her brow. Naferri shook her head and kissed his cheek, chin on his shoulder once more as he continued. "I must admit, the language is very pretty coming from you. I have not heard a native speaker before. It has always sounded raspy and foreign in the mouths of the scholars who pass through here. Yet you even sing it beautifully! Does that not give you away the moment you speak it?"

"I sang in front'a yer whole tribe, Krow. Everyone assumes it's just a pretty but ultimately humanoid language they just don't happen to know."

"Fair."

"'Specially if their main exposure's been elves what are pretendin' t'have muzzles- oh! Hm?" His face suddenly dominated her view, the mischief promised by his eyes surprising her.

"Might I ask now that we are not otherwise occupied, what was it you were saying last night? They were lovely words. For instance, the one you repeated a bit. Drekik?"

"Yer accent is terrible." Her tone was as deadpan-dry as her expression but not deflective enough. The half-orc just continued to stare at her expectantly, amused. Fuck's sake! This one was never going to let her get away with secrets. She huffed for a moment and let them lapse in to an intentional silence before answering simply, "I was telling you to beg." Naferri anointed his surprised pout with a chaste kiss before gently patting his cheek, giving him the same grin and raised brows that she had been all day. "And boy, didja ever." He'd clearly been expecting something to tease her about. Instead he sat in stunned silence, red from cheeks to ears. A look cute enough to make her giggle at him childishly, which seemed to embarrass him all the more, though he was smiling in an odd way now too. A little pride for getting her to laugh with her guard down, perhaps.

"Yes, well.. I hope I didn't spoil you. I'd rather not have to beg every time I want to… ah, to… If I should be trying to request," Krow seemed to be fighting with the words until she hushed him with a finger to the lips. Which she promptly replaced with a feather-soft stroke of her thumb against them. Naferri was shifting in place to face him rather than the books.

"'Course not. Y'don't gotta dance around it, either. If you want me you don't need a fancy approach. It can be simple as y'just ask ok? I can appreciate a straight forward approach." He gave her a suspicious look, coaxing a more sultry breed of giggling from her this time. "Kisses and bites'll smooth it over if you've got jitters about it, of course. Hell, I'm not gonna pretend I'd fight bein' pulled aside and ravished by you," and with this she nips at his neck. "That's a learned skill though, and there's no hurry to master it."

"Once more you put my expectations to shame," he admits with tension fleeing his posture, "I'm sorry I seem to keep worrying about the worst when it comes to judgement despite you not giving me true reason to. You are just a bit intimidating, I suppose."

"Wait, me? Intimidating??" Her tone was sheer disbelief, gigantic baffled grin splitting her face as she pointed to herself. "Like, _sexually_ intimidating? This one right here???"

"Yes, miss 'you wouldn't believe the things I've done before.' I am not so well traveled, as we established."

Ah. She did say that didn't she. "Well, you know what kills intimidation?"

"What?"

"Familiarity." With her eyes resting level with the crook of his neck she could see his heartbeat quicken under the skin. "We have a little more privacy and a lot more daylight. If y'want I'd be happy to uh… take things a bit slower? Explore." His glance toward the door as if expecting an interruption emboldened her to hurry along despite the nature of her suggestion. "You seem to want to know my body, and I definitely want to know yours, so…" His steady attention to her lips and words even as she tentatively placed a hand on his thigh almost put her off from continuing. Sure, _she_ was the sexually intimidating one, riiight. Not the giant orcish blooded man who was proportional enough to have her feeling bruised in places she didn't know could even get hit hard enough. "T'lead by example a little." The cursed copper pressed her teeth to his jaw to trace a path with their pointed tips and nibbled up his ear before half-whispering, "Any chance y'might fancy us gettin' our hands on each oth- ah!" His lack of hesitation was a pleasant surprise, Krow's hands grasping at her behind to pull her suddenly in to his lap, tusks at her neck and silencing her with a hard bite that reduced her delighted laughter to not but a hitch of breath. "Okay I like your enthusiasm! I do owe you, so, d'you want me to have a taste or-!" She could feel her own pulse against his teeth as he bore them to her neck once more, cutting her question short.

"In due time dear one," he growled against her skin in a voice so unexpectedly deepened it drew a strangled whimper from her throat. His hands stroked down her curves before grabbing her belt, following it to the buckle so he could begin to do away with it. "I'm in no hurry to chase my release. Yours however…" His slow, methodical work toward removing her pants came as sharp contrast to how hungrily he pricked his tusks to her neck. Testing and pressing his lips to any skin proving tender enough to make her squirm until he began marking her with the rosy starts of hickeys. His kisses roamed with the promise of explorations yet to come.

Naferri behaved and merely let his hair down so she could run her fingers through it. When his love bites found her chin she ducked her half-open mouth down and shifted his efforts in to a rough kiss, anything to creatively keep her purring too low to be heard in the hall. He'd bitten just the right buttons to make her ravenous. A happily returned notion, to the point she found herself being lowered to the floor from his lap under his firm insistence. He hadn't touched her upper clothing by the time he pulled her pants away and settled his knees at her calves in a kneel.

"Oh, what have we here?" He teased, pinning her wrists over her head with one huge hand and gently cupping her exposed sex with the other. She struggled instinctively in his grasp for a moment before settling. Too much rattling around on the grass matt and there'd be no way she could understand his husky whispering. "No smalls? Were you expecting something, my dragoness?" The pet term made her clench down all the harder on the invading digit as he unceremoniously dipped a finger in to her, the grip of her body on him turning his half-lid gaze to a smile like a child finding a hidden toy. He was certainly growing more confident but she hoped his delight over anything new didn't end. For all the things he got embarrassed over, she loved that his enthusiasm for figuring her out was something he displayed unabashedly.

"I had hopes." Naferri's tone was a low, sultry purr between the forceful pants his curling knuckle and probing strokes drew from her. She relaxed against the floor until he released her wrists, lifting her knees and spreading her legs to expose herself to him in a full laze with all the satisfaction of a cat in a sunbeam. Krow took to resting her legs over either side of his lap. When he slipped his finger away to instead grip the softness of her thighs and spread her further for a viewing she had no complaints, instead casually beginning to undo the buttoning of her cape and the vest underneath. With the cape and vest shrugged away she opened her undershirt, letting it hang loose around her sides. He was fun to just sit back and watch.

Krow suddenly found his movement halted as the calves he was lifting to his shoulders locked behind his neck, knees at either side of his jaw as his bard clicking her tongue at him. "Gonna keep those pants on the whole time?"

"Well, I sort of have you right where I want you right now- WHAT!" His pseudosmolder gave way to a yelp of genuine surprise as Naferri pressed up from the floor, her hips to his chest, before the room became a blur and he found himself flat out on his back. She had one foot on his belly, stood leaning down over him like a hunter taunting a soon-to-be quarry, the swaying fabric of her unbuttoned blouse framing her form. Her arms were crossed behind her back, but a shushing finger still pressed to his lips.

"Sssshhhhh. Don't need anybody comin' in," she teased, mage hand disappearing from its place before him. Whatever somatic components she performed he couldn't see, not even the instruction for it to grab the front of his pants and yank until they were hovering up behind her and his ass was hitting the floor from a hard lift. His fluster made her beam all the wider down at him, hands coming around so he could see the casual flick and snap that sent his garment flying and dismissed the cantrip. "What, you really thought you had me?"

Krow huffed.

"Honey. Sweetie. Beautiful gorgeous man." She leans forward, smoothly lowering herself with hands to either side of his head. "I don't just sing fer a livin'. Catchin' an acrobat is like catchin' a cat- they're surprisingly strong," as she slipped in to a hand stand, "and have the properties of a liquid. You can't pin me and be nice unless I let you." She lowered herself with bent elbows, kissing him softly as her open shirt fell about their faces like a tent, giving them a moment of strangely intimate privacy from even the empty room around them. "You're so reluctant to let me do anything for you. I promise it's alright and I'll enjoy doing it, ok?" He was silent but nodded gently, tilting his face to steal a longer kiss before she spun on one palm and half cartwheeled to her feet. To his surprise she settled back down in the same spot on the floor. She eyed the unspoken question on his lips with a twist upward at the corners of her own. "What? You said this was right where you wanted me."

"That I did." He loomed freshly over her, pressing his lips beneath her chin for a quiet, cherished purr. A finger tracing up the line of her core earned another. "But, I think perhaps... I would like to take you somewhere else. If grandfather returns it will be most unpleasant." Poff. His pants smacked him in the face again though they this time fell over Naferri's smug mug, muffling her delighted, quiet laughter. She gathered her own clothes close before dismissing the third hand, standing with him and holding his pants out more politely this time. He was quick to pull them on before taking his hair tie from her next, openly ogling her far less dressed form as he put it back up.

"Yeah, I don't fancy gettin' walked in on either. The risk can be fun but you never really live it down if-"

"Naferri?" Oh no. Vharhel, a dragonborn she traveled with and her best friend, called for her not far from the door. Hlal's law of comedic timing: if it would be funny for it to happen then, that's when it will. Krow was too stunned to resist when Naferri pushed a heavy, open book in to his hands. Her fingers were wrapped around his wrist as she finished muttering an incantation. The invisibility spell took effect just as the door opened, and Vharhel looked in on a seemingly lonesome Krow helping with parsing records. "Oh, hey. The Head Guestmaster said Naferri was in here. Have you seen her? Do you know where she went?"

The half-orc looked where his fiancé had been, feeling her grip still on his wrist, then to the book, and finally to the bronze dragonborn. "Oh! Yes. She's uh, she's in the bathhouse. Or should be. Wanted to warm up."

"Again? I know she's from the desert but that's gotta be an excessive temperature even for her." Vharhel snorted, paused, and grinned. "She can't keep off of you, can she?" He sighed, leaning against the door frame. "She seems to actually like you. Everyone else I've ever seen her flirt with she'd turn invisible and run the second they seem interested in intimacy. She's more of a coward about romance than I bet she's making you believe."

"HEY!!" Both Vharhel and Krow jumped in place at the outburst from the seemingly absent Naferri, "I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS FAKE-SEDUCIN' FOR INFORMATION YOU CLOWNS COULDN'T GET WITHOUT M- oh right, oops, I'm not here haha." The dragonborn was starring wide-eyed in the direction of her voice. "Uh. Uuuuh. I'll see you later Vhar kiss kiss bye!!!" With that, Krow vanished from the dragonborn's sight as well.

"... Naferri? Nafeeeerriiii. Krow?" No response. He slid the door shut after one more confused glance around. Okay. That was… huh.

Naferri had meanwhile finished yet another spell, re-appearing with her clothes bunched up in her arms in an empty guest room one floor up. An amulet tumbled from her pack and was not enough to get her to react. Krow also stood beside her here and seemed bewildered by the change in scenery. "What?"

"Oh. Dimension door. Local teleportation spell, heh… I panicked," and goodness did she ever sound embarrassed.

"Naferri." He was speaking low, as if they were still hiding.

"Yes?" The volume was apparently infectious.

"You are very cute," Krow hummed with a grin, gently taking her clothing and setting it aside. The compliment caught her off-guard enough that not even his lips pressed to hers stopped her baffled laughs. It did nothing to dissuade his kiss. "We're not likely to be interrupted here. I was going to bring you to a guest room anyway, they have the good mirrors."

"What do we need a mirror for?" He didn't answer, kicking his pants away without magical intervention this time. Naferri went a little wide-eyed as he wordlessly scooped up her mostly nude form like she was weightless, his height enough to make even her gangly 6 foot tall ass manageable to hold. "Krow??"

"Hm?" The half-orc stood them before the tall mirror that made up the closet door before settling in to a cross-legged sit on the mat before it, leaving her sitting in his lap and facing their reflections. His cock was half-soft, resting more felt than seen against her backside. She could feel his excitement grow just slightly moment to moment as his hands explored her body and took the last of her clothing, watching her squirm at his touches in the mirror with his chin resting on the back of her head. He grinned as she noticed just how exposed she was and tried to press back against him as if she'd sink right through and hide, blushing madly.

"O-okay, I get it now, but this is…" Naferri bit her lip as he roughly groped at her breasts. "I never seen myself this way before." She locked eyes with his reflection as he brushed her hair away enough for him to get his mouth on her neck, nips trailing from jaw to shoulder. The light scrape of his tusks made her shudder.

"Neither have I, but I want to see everything." The gentle flow of air from his whispers against her ear made her bluster in aroused disbelief. Where did he find this confidence? "May I catch you, dear one?"

I mean, that was an adorable callback and all, "But I want to do things for you."

"I promise this one is for me." Oh. Now that had her attention. She relaxed back against his chest just a bit, nodding. The kisses on her shoulder were soft despite his devilish grin, and she allowed him to hike up her knees just a bit, her hands resting patiently in their laps. Guiding her forearms beneath the archways of her legs, his grip was only a firm hold on her wrists until Krow pulled them upward quickly enough to make her squeak. His palms trailed to her elbows. Naferri's nails dug in to the back of his neck slightly as she gripped like she was going to be dropped any moment. He held her arms back to force each of her knees to her shoulders. For someone as limber as her it wasn't uncomfortable, but…

"Yer hands are a little full, Krow." It was nice to marvel at how weightless she seemed to be to him, sure, but now he had her on full display at an odd angle and his half-mast erection was too heavy to point upward. She was inaccessible.

"Mhm." Krow was looking her reflection up and down unbothered by that fact. His breath seemed unsteady. Was he still nervous? "Is this alright? Are you comfortable?" Naferri shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm not _un_comfortable. Won't bother me none t'stay this way."

"Ah, good, good." Krow noses behind her ear, watching her reflection thoughtfully as he speaks. "Show me how badly you want it, Naferri. Convince me to fuck you so hard you might break." The immediate response of her body tensing in his grip as she whimpered from the unexpected ache he inspired made him chuckle darkly. He bit her ear with a light touch, a threat to be too gentle rather than a promise to not be too rough. Naferri's groan was muffled by her clenched jaw, squirming in his grip as she twisted her hips to test just how she could reach him without hesitation. There in the mirror was that same look he'd turned on her all day, but now with a more predatory gleam. "If you want me to use you for my pleasure so badly, prove it to me."

"Hlal's sake I'm tryin' I just-" She continued to test his hold on her. Iron grip. That was as frustrating as it was hot. "Oh, hell!" She conceded her efforts to instead summoning her mage hand once again and his bemused grin as she grabbed his girth made her want to bite the fucker. Swirling one translucent finger at his tip to toy with his foreskin blindly Naferri latched her teeth to his ear and squeezed him hard before beginning to stroke him without the mercy of starting him off slow. His arms shook around her as he held her more tightly, wincing at the bite and trying to release the breath she forced him to suck in sharply as anything but a yell. His long, shuddering moan as she sped the spectral grip over him convinced her to open her mouth and free his ear. He buried his face against her shoulder the moment she did. "Jivntir vorel sil ghik." She crooned her words between kisses to his bite, soothing the marks she'd left.

The getting him hard part was more than done but Naferri wasn't about to move on until he was watching. Her pace slowed enough for him to relax and open his eyes again, but only just. She could tell how excited he was by looking at her catch in the mirror, the mage hand not opaque enough to hide him. He could see the same for her. "Looking forward to being filled again?" She responded with a chesty, growling purr, almost snarling at him. Last night he'd hardly been able to suggest such, but now his boldness inspired her own. "Oh! Needy dragoness."

Naferri didn't argue with him. Carefully watching the reflection of her grasp she tried to aim him. It seemed like it should be so simple, but soon she was a few tries in and still failing to press him even an inch deep. "You're too thick, Krow, you have to let me down just a little." To her relief he complied without fuss, and now that she could buck her hips down against the press of his thick erection he was finally invited in. Just enough to envelop the head, but in nonetheless. They both seemed relieved, though she could tell he tried to hide it.

"Good. Now, what to do with you? Do you want me to go slow or…?" When the bard bumped one cheek to his hard enough to almost hurt and rubbed with a heavy rumble that was as much a threat as a purr he was quick to run with her answer. He steadied his grip on her. "Watch. I want you to see just how cute you are when you feel good," Krow whispered gently, surprisingly affectionate. The sweetness didn't match the brutal quickness with which he buried himself when he dropped her weight down.

Lift and lower, lift and lower, faster each time up and down his length. Naferri's entire form was in a constant state of helpless motion. Breasts bouncing, head hard to hold steady. She still fought to watch their reflections. Not so much because she wanted to see herself. No, understanding the full extent of what he was doing to her just made it feel that much better. Their pace wasn't gentle, devolving further in to a fevered rut. Each crash of their hips together caused a wave of force to ripple through the fat of her thighs. Her eyes were often occupied watching the ever so slight stretch of her stomach thanks to her appetite being served so generously. His gaze was visibly drawn to watch just how much he split her apart. Being held like this had his heft slamming in to just the right spot more often than not and he was rapidly undoing her. Her body shivered in his grasp more and more the closer he drove her. It wasn't merely the power of his thrusting but her own weight making the impact that much harder, that much more delicious. All she could do not to moan so loudly anyone on this floor of the house would hear her was to half-whisper pleading praise. "Gods yes Krow, don't stop, you're doin' so good," her tone pleasure drunk, "Right there- yes, there, _fuck_ if you keep this up you're gonna m-make me.." Her breath was starting to quicken stroke by merciless stroke. "Please, I need to!" Her fingers dug in to his hair, clawing hard enough to make him groan and slam her down with more purpose.

"What do you want?"

"Go harder. If y'keep goin' so hard I'll...!"

"You'll what, beautiful?"

"I'm gonna cum so damn hard! Please!!"

"Already? You love being used that much, hm?"

She wasn't fooled. She could hear the shake in his voice as he endured an encroaching peak as well. Was this bravado his way of putting on a show for her? The idea of him trying to impress her that way sparked a lovely feeling in her chest. It also sparked a rivalry in the name of pushing buttons however. "Just by you," she clarified breathlessly, and was thusly rendered speechless as it inspired him to do as asked. From the tremor in his arms she was certain he was tiring. Even for a man of his size and training it was an impressive pace. His best was more than good enough and as he pummeled her deep the approaching wave of pleasure grew so quickly she almost feared it would pass her by. It came to pass just as she'd hoped however. When she came it was sudden, hard, and thanks to a particularly rough smack down. Her head tossed back against his shoulder as she whined a high pitch of pleasure that could almost be mistaken for pain. A white hot flash that didn't ease when he refused to slow. Wetness dribbled in excess down Krow's shaft. Watching this all transpire with the mirror in tandem with the hard clench and flicker of her shivering form around him was enough that he was fighting his own edge with ragged breath. She hugged back around his neck, kissing his cheek as he continued moving. "Y'feel so fuckin' good." She half-whispered more from poor breath than a desire to be quiet. "D'you like that? Knowin' y'made me get there so fast?"

"_Fuck_!" The sweat on his brow trickled down as he refused to slow. He buried his face in to her hair with a groan, but it wasn't quickly enough to hide how hard he bit his lip. He was the victim of this game now. Naferri couldn't possibly delight in it any more, even without the residual surges of pleasure as he continued to take her. There was that cute shyness. Time to earn the blush on his cheeks.

"But it'll feel so much better when you cum... Rasvim, I need you, please. Give me everything."

The lilting growl her crooning became might as well have been a command. He slammed her in to his lap, panting aggressively in her ear as his cock surged, clawing at her shoulders as he pulsed deep. Naferri watched his demeanor shift to relieved and satisfied in the reflection, seeing her satiated sex twitch in time with him. When she finally stopped feeling him drain and saw his eyes shyly lift from their cover she sat her hips up and forward with a knowing grin. His still hard cock was forced free, weight dropping forward with a spill of their union, the head connected back to her entry by an unbroken strand of off-white. Her shaky thighs framed the sight of his seed oozing slow and thick from the abused, angry pink. Despite how his muscles must be screaming for rest he held her up to stare transfixed. Knowing he appreciated that look as much as she did made her purr as she tried to relax in his grasp.

Naferri managed to pull her arms carefully from his grip, letting herself down to sit in his lap, one hand spreading her so Krow could still see his claim. When he finally looked up to her face she tilted his chin toward her, and the press of her lips to his was soft. Gentle, pleasant and unassuming. They were both overwarm, wet skinned and flushed but remained reluctant to part. The mirror was paid no mind as their foreheads pressed together. She felt a strange pang of adoration. He was so easy to like. She could admire not only how simple it seemed to start falling for him, but on top of that she wanted to. Their engagement gave her doubtless permission to do just that. How badly was she going to screw this all up? His lifespan was so different, it would hurt both of them-

"What is rasvim?" Krow's breath was sweet on her ear as he spoke. She considered in stunned silence for a moment. She hadn't realized she'd used the word, but it didn't feel wrong. Despite this, she hesitated to give more than the briefest answer.

"It means treasure."

"I am your treasure, then?"

"Yes and no." He seemed confused, even a bit hurt much to her alarm, and she quickly kissed him as she shook her head. "You are! I am a nomadic copper dragon though, sweetheart. The sorts of things I cherish most are not the typically expected. I value stories. Ballads, poems and books, certainly these count. But a memory, a moment, is a story too. Good memories are the best treasure one can hope to gain so many of they could call it a hoard. You can share them without losing them, and make them with others. A good prank, for example." He was easily reassured by this but she continued. "The only thing I love more is laughter and I must say," she rubbed the tip of her nose along the bridge of his, "I have quickly grown very fond of yours." That same beautiful laugh he gave freely as she kissed his forehead.

"Is anyone you care about your rasvim then?" He tried not to seem plying, but she knew. "Like Vharhel?" And there it was. She supposed she could see why he felt threatened. He was young and had spent a fraction of the time with Naferri compared to how much the dragonborn had.

"No. I treasure my memories with them as well, but I'm obviously forging more intimate stories with you. Do you know the difference that matters?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Vharhel and the others are people I call friends. But you, Krow Kriel," turning in his lap and straddling his hips rather suddenly as she spoke, "You belong to me. I do not lay claim to my friends. I _do_ lay claim to my mate, both his affections," as she backed out of his lap she ran her hands down his sides, "and his body. In more than just memories, Rasvim, you are **mine**." There were, of course, further implications to this… but explaining could wait. When she'd growled out that last word anything but capitalizing on the way it made him look at her stopped mattering. She pressed up to kiss him and opened her mouth against his with almost feral insistence when he leaned in to it.

He seemed to think he could push to try and position her who knows how. It didn't matter. Naferri wasn't having any of it. He'd had his fun trying on the confidence to order her around. He was going to learn she could do things for him her way too. Her palms went to his shoulders with her full weight, resisting. He relented reluctantly but forgot any complaint when the fork of her tongue played at the side of his. Teasingly, slowing to let him explore and learn, but only so much.

When her lips finally broke from his Krow panted a note of slight disappointment. "Ok, I liked that."

"Table. Now."

He looked to the short tea table in the middle of the room as if the concept was alien. "Table why?"

"You don't want me to return the favor?" To her delight he didn't linger on the decision. He didn't have far to go and seated himself on the sturdy edge, legs splayed to keep the height comfortable and distribute his weight. Adjusting himself had him looking a bit worried.

"I don't know if this will be sturdy enough to hold both of us."

"Hm? Oh," Naferri responded half in a purr while slinking his way on all fours, "it won't have to." She pressed her face to the inside of his thigh when she reached him. Biting a trail halfway up his leg, sweat-tinged skin left with deft marks that faded in seconds. More than enough to make him shiver. "Ah, but there's a mess, isn't there? You worked so hard to make it. I suppose I wouldn't mind working around it," his second shudder made her pause a tick longer than she might have otherwise, "But."

"But?"

"I think I'd like to earn my first taste of you." She only looked away from his incredulous face to whisper against his leg, whisps of breath making the hairs stand on end, while also making gestures with her hand just barely not touching his flaccidness. All of their combined efforts marking his groin vanished as she completed the simple cantrip. He tensed when she kissed his slowly plumping dick and brought a hand up from beneath to cup all of him. "Still sensitive then?"

"Y-yes, I don't know if I'll, well," he didn't seem to want to finish that sentence.

"You will if you want to Rasvim, I'll make sure of that." She smirked up at him playfully when his legs tensed at such a proclamation. "Just let me know if it gets to be too much." A brief pause, tenderly thumbing the soft skin in her hand while looking up at him. "Or when you're gonna finish, if you can. I'm not against surprises so try not to worry about it if you can't. You're just very generous." She was settled in comfortably now between his legs, her own folded beneath her. She leaned forward-

"W-wait!"  
  
"Hm?" Naferri stopped immediately at Krow's protest. She looked up at him expectantly with all the hunger wiped clear from her expression. He cleared his throat and put one hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"You're certain that I'm tenable to your teeth..?" He seemed embarrassed to even be bringing the subject up again. Her smile up at him was sweet but decidedly un-toothy.

"Would you like me to prove it on something less sensitive?" After a moment of hesitation he nodded. "Do you want to feel it or would you rather see it?" She had to laugh at least a little at his confusion.

"I'm sorry what? If you do something to yourself I'm, ah," he somehow flushed redder still at this thought, "happy to watch but-"

"Not to myself like you might imagine." Naferri snaps her fingers with an amused, half-lidded gaze. The spectral mage hand appeared once more and waved at him. "You haven't seen a fraction of my tricks. Magic users who aren't afraid of getting creative are the best lay you could hope to have." He couldn't hide his curious excitement at that. The bard twirls her wrist and the hand begins to cycle through a number of blatantly phallic shapes. "Lucky for you creativity is what bards do, and I'm happy to demonstrate... In due time. For now, any requests? Or should I just copy a familiar masterpiece?" One finger stroked beneath his length appreciatively as the spell took on an artfully recognizable look.

"Requests.. Well, I do want to feel it, but I also want to see where else you'd use that while you're so kindly making your case." He was struggling with his swagger again but it was still her turn to be excitedly curious. "I want to make sure I'm not nervous about possibly distracting you."

"You're a treat Krow." She took one of his huge hands in her far daintier grip and crouched down, knees apart. "Tell me what you want to see."

"Match the pace perhaps," he huffs out as she nuzzles her cheek in to his palm before kissing his fingertips. She blindly maneuvered her spell with a nod. The moment she had it barely aligned two fingers were shoved roughly past her lips, Krow burying his pointer and middle against her tongue. She seemed shocked and very nearly gagged but didn't bite down. Instead she pressed the arcane toy forward with the same rough intrusion and slid it deeper as her mouth moved carefully over his thick digits. When pulling her head back his hand almost follows but there is no need- she reclaims his fingers just as harshly as they were given with a quiet moan for the synchrony and repeating in open self-indulgence.

"Gods you really like this don't you?" There wasn't a suggestive lilt to Krow's voice. If anything he sounded impressed. She answers with a sweet hum, taking him by the wrist before beginning to show him what she could do in earnest. Working different angles to suck his fingers without ever committing to just one path Naferri gained a rhythm. It was less about showing some technique to tantalize and more a demonstration of her ease of leaving him unharmed, however. While he did inevitably feel her teeth for some of it they weren't the snagging, tugging, ripping nightmares he'd feared. The points were rounded, and silly enough this he knew from earlier affections. Even he had to admit the fear was mostly irrational. This made it easier to believe in the moment though. No hooks, no serrations. Just a lot of warmth, wetness, pressure… and that strange playful tongue. Watching her so eager to demonstrate so she could take herself with his shape made him desire to explore her mouth proper. "You'd like the real thing much more I'm sure." She answers with a squeeze on his wrist. When he steals his fingers back she smiles up at him, dismissing her spell while wiping away the drool at the corner of her lips with a thumb.

"I could keep just doin' that if you really want since that seemed t'get you excited," she grabs his length as it stands at full attention once more, "but if y'don't want my mouth around this I wanna find another way to get you first."

His teeth grit with a hard swallow when she seems ready to simply toy with him more, hand beginning to move over his still tender skin. "No," and he tangles the fingers of his suckled hand in her hair, "you have me plenty convinced dear one." She beams at him and when the fangs do not give him pause she doesn't wait for further command. Settling down between his legs again she pricks her path with nips, down to his belly and along the trail of hair, nesting her nose beneath his cock with a broad lick to what lay beneath. When she finally looks at him again his tip is resting almost between her eyes. He chuckles at the sudden thought of how cute she looked that way. Pleased with this, she licks at the thick head slowly. One tine of the fork teasing the inside edge of his foreskin, the other the outside, lapping over the spongey flesh. He merely pets at her hair gazing down with an oddly endeared smile. When she runs her tongue over his tip and doesn't feel an over-sensitive quiver in the thigh beneath one hand she starts to work her lips over him. Perhaps a bit too early still if the fingers tightening painfully in her hair was any indication, his hips bucking forward in a short, involuntary thrust with a whine. He did not ask her to stop and loosened his grip, going right back to stroking over the back of her head to encourage her.

Krow is not a small man, and despite her height Naferri was on the small side for him in particular. Krow's father accounted for the other largest man in the tribe and his son was firmly even with the beast of a chief, if not as round about the middle. Trying to fit him where he didn't belong briefly made her wonder if the reason no one had approached him before was sheer intimidation- one could look at him and make certain assumptions easily, and likely everyone has seen him in a less excited state in the baths. Somehow orcish blooded folk struck her as the sorts of people who appreciate knowing their limits and sticking to not pushing them. When everyone available is likely to be large as an average there aren't going to be many who can handle outliers comfortably. On one hand, more for a once-size-queen that used to rep for the draconic pantheon's goddess of pleasure like her. On the other, _merciful tits_ she over-estimated her ability. After a solid struggle she pulled away from his spit-tipped cock to even her breath. "You're gonna have to give me a little more patience than last night even, alright?" Naferri pants this question at him, her eyes not yet watering but she knows she's going to get there. "This'll get easier with practice too." He simply nods with a hint of concern, twirling one finger through her bangs. After leaning her cheek against his wrist she's filling her mouth once more, warming herself to being able to at least maneuver with relative ease on what could fit before her throat. One hand took a hold of the rest of his shaft, pumping it with a beat more speed than the movement of her lips along him. Her other found its way to the hefty pair beneath her current plaything, rolling her fingers along them and pressing at the coarse hair with her thumb, massaging. As time slipped away and she continued to court him with her mouth she could see him relax further in place and hear his slowly rising volume while his hand grew heavier resting in her hair. No matter the hollow of her cheeks, angle of her head, or moments spent before to try and relax, each shove of his cockhead against her throat inspired a sharp pain. With a sudden jerk she popped off him, coughing in to her arm after her final attempt. "Ok.. Getting further than that isn't happenin' today."

Krow nodded, and to his credit did a good job of not seeming terribly disappointed. "In that case shall we get back to whatever research you were doing?"

"Oh no Rasvim," Naferri bubbles giddily while wiping at her chin, "I meant deeper."

"You can go deeper…?!"

"Eventually, with practice. Given that I'm yours alone especially, I'll get it eventually." The absolutely mystified expression made her have to pull away and try not to bite her tongue with a sudden laugh that made her cough again. "Ugh. Give me a second though.." The bard sets her cheek against his thigh, catching her breath and gesturing at the mess they made not too far off. "Shoulda taken care'a that first anyway in case we have to bolt." Prestidigitation sweeps it away over a few seconds.

"If it helps we're far less likely to get interAAHH- FUCK."

Naferri had taken him back in so harshly she gagged, though that might have been her resisting laughing at his reaction. It was tempting to repeat but the surprise would be gone. Instead she substitutes with grinding her thumb in to the seam of his taint again. It was obvious this wasn't something he'd tested in privacy before with how hard he pulsed in her hands, forcing her to be careful he didn't choke her by accident once more. Truly relenting didn't seem to be in her plans for him. She knew her limits now. Like hell was she going to sit there and accumulate more ache in her jaw by taking her time! She vastly preferred stoking the ache in her belly from both of his hands cupping behind her head in a rough grab he underestimated the strength of. Even with the constant movement of her mouth over him she can see the muscles of his belly rolling in appreciation for the torture the pace of her grasp brings. She feels out the route to press a finger if she wants to keep him squirming. Her over-stretched lips still take the burden of a little smile when she feels the thump of his foot near her side, his leg bouncing like a nervous rabbit. Her strong grip on him meant even as her lips began going fully numb she could easily feel the heightening tempo of his pulsing before he spoke up.

"Naferri- I'm going to- I'm-" Krow tried but it barely counted as a warning. "Fuck fuck _fuck_…" He was already releasing in to her mouth as she pulled up, keeping her lips closed just behind the head of him. He eventually had to force his hands away from her head the moment he felt her try to move any further. When she pulled free of him he only had a brief glance at how full her mouth had gotten in just those few surges before she swallowed, the remainder of his release spending itself on her face in a few thick ropes. She panted heavily with a tiredly half-open mouth, a mess thicker than spit coating her chin, seemingly uncaring of what streaked her gaze up at him. Even though he was rapidly going soft looking down to see her like that made him flex hard one last time, gritting his teeth from the almost painful moment of over-stimulation. "Fires below-!!" He stopped with a sharp hissing inhale when she ran her hand along him methodically, coaxing forth what extra she could from his tip to lick it away with all the covetous greed one might expect of a dragon. The split of her tongue was much, much more noticeable now, the sensation enough that it rode the line between being incredible and agonizing. "Beloved please…"

Naferri stopped, but it became clear that she didn't seem to be paying proper attention. She'd instead released him suddenly to scoop all their clothes in to her arms and shove them on to his chest, pushing him backwards on to the table and crawling atop him unceremoniously. "Sssh!!"

"What-"

"Don't you hear the armor?!"

Oh fuck, he could. "Teleport us?!"

"Can't. Be absolutely silent." She was already beginning to cast something. This time when she went invisible Krow disappeared as well, and they were as still as possible with their hearts hammering in their throats as the room door opened without so much as a knock.

"Naferri? Krow?!" Vharhel once again interrupted their liaison, though he now seemed somewhere between frustrated and worried. "I could have sworn I heard… damn. Bahamut's shiny shit where the hell is she! Figures no one's looking for her all day then the second she disappears with him.." Naferri realizes in silent horror at about the same time Vharhel spots something that in her mad rush to grab their things the amulet she had dropped earlier was left exposed there in the middle of the floor. Rather than leave the dragonborn tromps forward at far too leisurely a pace to pluck it up, looking at it. "Yeah, this is hers…"

Naferri manages not to make a sound when a warm hand presses felt but not seen against her side and begins to slide down her belly. Thank the gods they were invisible or her glare would likely kill.

"This isn't even our room. The hell is this doing in here? Is someone stealing from us?" Vharhel is scanning the room now, heading toward one of the bed matts to dig through the bedding and see if more possessions are mysteriously hidden there by some thieving guest. Luckily the war cleric was about as quiet as a tin of nails falling down the stairs at basically all times. The sound of his own movements covered the shaky breaths of the invisible lovers on the tea table. Something of especial importance when Krow's hand had finally felt its way silently to his goal. He was, however, kind enough to stop and ask permission by way of pressing his other open palm gently to her cheek. When he tapped on her lower belly he could feel her hesitate, then slowly nod.. That painful need she'd built up getting a taste of the half-orc wouldn't need to wait however much longer before he left if she pretended Vharhel just wasn't there. It was just a simple touch. She could control herself.

Naferri had immediate regret when he did.. _Something_ that nearly made her drop concentration. She had no clue exactly what the fuck just happened and if it wasn't for the effect itself forcing her to be clamp jawed and silent she'd have certainly announced them loud and clear. Her whole body went momentarily stiff as sparks rolled through her nerves, traveling from her clit and through the rest of her like a ripple with each flick. Not normal touch, but not magic either or it would have rendered him visible. Was this something done with his ki?! Fucking monks! He was experimenting now?! He seemed to take her fingers digging in to his shoulders as approval. When he dipped a finger within her the peculiar sensation did not relent, and a second finger forced in had her beginning to lay her weight down shivering on him with the worst need to scream she'd ever had to resist. Still her concentration held. Holding on to that spell took so much mental effort she would have likely already come undone. She had more willpower than that, and would be damned if Vharhel was going to see her like this-

Creak.

Oh no. Krow heard the complaint of the table as well when Vharhel set his things upon it, though clearly her friend did not. At least the half-orc had mind enough to stop feeling her up. For a moment. As soon as he seemed certain the table was settled he began waving the sensation through her again, a perplexed Vharhel looking ready to give up after his brief search. Thank Hlal above… and Naferri had the briefest moment to reflect on how giving thanks to a Goddess of pleasure _and humor_ at a moment like this was a bad idea before Vharhel seemed to decide he needed a rest and plopped his fully armored ass down on the tea table. The complaining whine of the wood was followed shortly by an unceremonious cracking as the center buckled beneath all of their combined weights. Power through, power through, power- oh no.

Vharhel was not dumped here alone amidst the large pieces of a broken table. No, there were four wide eyes staring at him, one pair from a half-orc on his back who looked like he could tell he was in trouble and one pair from his best friend who had the most awful mixture of embarrassment and horror in her expression, both of them naked with their clothes piled between them the closest thing to a saving grace. It was difficult to mistake the mess on Naferri's face and there was nothing subtle about Krow's particular reach. The two just looked unblinkingly at him for several startled moments, himself too shocked to say anything. The moment he opened his mouth to speak the spell was broken and the half-giggling dragonborn was sent scrambling as questionably clean clothes were flung at him by an angry naked bard.

"OUT! OUT OUT OUT!!!"

"WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN I SWEAR!!!" Vharhel had his scaly hands clapped over either eye, hitting the doorframe as he blindly scuttled out of the room. "But someone needs you!"

"LEARN TO KNOCK!!! WHO'S EVEN LOOKING FOR ME?!? THEY CAN'T BE THAT IMPORTANT!"

"The Chief!" He was laughing openly at this point.

_**"TELL HIM I'LL FIND HIM AFTER I'M DONE FUCKING HIS SON."**_ She was damn near roaring at him by this point, embarrassed enough she looked like she might be resisting casting something very rude on her friend. Vharhel's final response was to close the door rapidly with an amused wheeze as he tried to stop laughing. His footsteps retreated with the greatest haste she'd yet heard him manage. She turned a slightly watery-eyed, angry pout on her fiancé while wiping her face clean with an untossed shirt, only to see him watching her a bit slack-jawed. As soon as she seemed done yelling he smiled. Smiled! Smiled and laughed, of all the things to do at a time like this! Laughing, and laughing. There were tears in the corner of his eyes and he couldn't possibly smile bigger or brighter. It wasn't just infectious, it was heart melting. She watched him with her chest tightening around too many emotions at once before butting her forehead to his laughing just as hard. When this prompted him to try stopping just long enough to give her a sweet kiss that was broken early by a fresh swell of laughter she knew. Oh, she was in trouble. He _was_ her Rasvim.

She would do anything to make this man laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a reminder this is my first story so I'm still finding my voice as far as style goes. If you are interested, I'll see you next week with chapter 3. It isn't as meaty since if isn't as single situation specific but hopefully still plenty fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is more of a hold-over while floating the story forward so it is much shorter than the previous two and mentions a fair bit more in the way of plot. The smut is also implied rather than detailed. If you're not interested in how their actual relationship goes this one might be a skip chapter for you! The next and final chapter is going to follow the first two in terms of meatiness and smut, so if this isn't your thing have no fear. There's still some more coming.

There was almost always urgency to the party's travel plans. Rarely were they not rushing ahead. Camping on a roadside was preferable to stopping in a town if it meant using valuable daylight hours. Being content to stay in one spot so long was alien. Motivation to keep their noses to the grindstone was lacking. It was usually her job but Naferri wasn't eager to inspire them to move onward. They'd been invited to a big wedding celebration of some nobles in a nearby dwarven settlement, so why not stick around and join in the competitions ran to celebrate? That was a good enough excuse for them to sit idle in this particular harbor as far as she was concerned. It wasn't as if she'd been coming up with something different. She had other things on her mind whenever she could actually spare the thought to their current circumstance. Her interest had become very captivated by a particular kind of hunt.

Naferri had taken to stalking off after Krow damn near any time she saw him if there was an opening she could get away with. The first several times had been so sudden they managed to alarm him. He was an alert man, but she was surprisingly fast, experienced in dealing with targets much larger than him (albeit in a different body) and those acrobatic skills could be turned in to strength to carry him away if she threw her weight right. The first time she'd snagged him he'd been mid-conversation with his father, walking down the hall behind him. His fiancé appeared from one room and promptly grabbed him up in a pirouette to spin off in to the opposite door. His father kept walking none the wiser and seemingly didn't notice that his son had gone awfully quiet in time for it to matter. Despite his shock Krow was all smiles when she pinned him to the wall and tore his pants downward. He didn't say no when she slid to her knees either, even if he'd rather liked the bites to his neck that had replaced her whispered greetings. It was only the first of many such encounters. One reciprocated pounce was apparently enough to keep her wanting to toy with him.

Krow never made it easy on her. She knew if he spotted her first she would lose her nerve even as the tally of successes rose. That nervous, excited bubbling in her belly was a large part of what made it fun. There was a certain kind of satisfaction in him always being blindsided when he first registered her hands on him. A monk was not an easy target to surprise but Naferri knew to be patient, and she was rewarded with catch after catch as a result. Soon enough he was indulging in affections as soon as he realized he'd been caught, even before she'd gotten him wherever she was leading him. The Hospitality House was huge and there was no shortage of nooks and crannies for the pair to disappear to; crammed in to a back-of-house elevator, the covered travel wagon that had been stored away, hiding among the thick bamboo grove by the pond. Even spotting him in the opening was not a guaranteed deterrent. Not when she had magic she could invoke that whisked the both of them away to the truly difficult to reach places as soon as she had him. Ledges higher up the nearby mountain wall, up in to the attic, tucked away unseen in the rafters, even on the roof of the House itself while doing their best to keep quiet. He was always happy to be directed and she was just as glad to make sure he came away from the experience having learned something new. 

They always emerged with red faces, their clothes in need of straightening and their well mussed hair needing a good brushing or putting back up, uncaring of any company seeing them leave. It was only the getting to and being in places where privacy was paramount- not the getting out. If people never knew what they'd been up to until after they had any chance to stop it? That was funny to her, so a sweet cherry on top for Naferri rather than an embarrassment. A little silent bragging didn't seem unwelcome by Krow either. Especially when his sister, who had been his opponent in winning Naferri's hand, or Vharhel were nearby when they surfaced.

Showing him just how much he was wanted did wonders for Krow's confidence in dealing with such appetites. When he first spotted her before she saw him it didn't matter that Naferri was mid-conversation with her two more feminine travel companions. He merely walked up behind her, scooped her off her feet bridal style, and walked away. She'd just waved to the baffled girls and accepted her fate graciously. He'd taken the idea of learning to pull her aside and ravish her to heart. Rough bites and kisses, being impatient enough to take her clothed, pulling one leg aside and leveraging her, keeping her face down and hips up, no matter the instance he relished in all the sounds rougher treatment drew from her. He enjoyed those times when she turned the tables on him just as much and had rapidly lost any shyness he might have had over surrendering control. 

Krow wasn't the only one discovering just how wanted they could be. Naferri found her own confidence, believing that he wasn't going to simply lose interest more and more. She loved how much he'd come to like her talking since she was eager to sing his praises. He was as happy to beg as to hear her beg, and was loathe to ever have his hands off her. Sensitive parts of her soon became tender and bruised from over-attention but the tribute he paid them was good enough she didn't care to give them time to heal. Naferri found herself facing him with her back to the wall and thighs held up on his shoulders, pressed to the floor so her backside rested against his chest, or beckoned to kneel over his face enough that she knew he'd especially developed a particular taste for her company. She adored him for it even if it made the conversation one-sided.

Their nights were quieter. Calming from whatever their days held they would partner together in the evening. The two would eat with everyone else and eventually slip away from the crowded mess hall to go outside and walk. Talking, laughing, exchanging the odd story or quip, exploring Krieledge. Exploring each other. He had a peculiar shyness when it came to interacting with her on a purely affectionate basis in front of others but it melted away in this privacy. It was easier to find a place to tuck away and spend some time unimpeded thanks to everyone else being well fed and sleepy. For all the playful vigor of their daytime encounters Naferri enjoyed these gentler affairs the most. There was time to go slowly, easier to do with all of their rutting worked out in earlier hours. She took her time with him, guiding his efforts, giving corrections and praise gently between teasing sweet nothings and kisses. It took Krow more practice to begin to bloom here- roughness required far less skill. You couldn't brute-force something like satisfying quiet intimacy. He was still eager to learn, listening well and becoming increasingly fond of his teacher. Whenever she came he would whisper against her ear about how lovely it was to see and feel. His own tipping point came with sweetness that she committed all to memory as he bubbled over with kinder and kinder things to say each night. It hadn't been a joke when she was told the Kriel tribe were prone to giving relationships their all very quickly. It made her feel slightly less guilty about continuing to call him Rasvim whenever he held her without having given a full explanation. 

Only slightly.

In the morning. That's always when Naferri told herself she'd do it. She would tell him as he bade her farewell for the morning to do his training. Every night when they bedded down in to his matt together it was one of the last thoughts on her mind, and every morning when she awoke she didn't make good on it. Instead she would give him a parting kiss, or soon enough a peppering of them, and go about her business while he tended to his. Even when it instead became one pulling the other in to a sleepy embrace to bid lengthier good mornings and farewells in the cozy hold of blankets she somehow didn't seem to find the time.

Weeks passed like this. One morning she awoke to find he was not there beside her. It was the day of the dwarven wedding in the nearby city and the whole tribe was abuzz with more activity earlier than normal. While it had been sweet of him to let her sleep in she was in a hurry the moment she was up. She had a performance competition to win that she hadn't practiced for at all. Krow's family was competing as well and she wanted to impress. There'd been far more interesting distractions than polishing up on a skill she was very literally born to do but now she was out of time. She could find him later, once she and her friends got to kicking his whole family's ass at the games.

* * *

Naferri had forgotten about Krow for much of her evening. She'd forgotten about most everything, to be fair. She sat in total solitude in the hot spring, quiet, sunk up to her nose in water. Her hair flowed around her jaw and cheeks in a way that tickled unpleasantly, bangs flopped over her vision, but she didn't care enough to fuss. She just wanted to sit here in the heat and sweat out the fact she actually existed. She didn't know how to process the emotions of seeing her dangerous little sister again after 400 years, let alone the rest of what had transpired that evening. She could hardly even hear the ripples of the water over every moment of what had happened earlier playing at an ear splitting volume in her mind. She was lost to that clouded melancholy until someone entering the pool beside her, very suddenly yanked her from the grasp of her own thoughts.

Krow had settled almost lazily in, overfull from all the feasting, and had tried to make light. Not because he felt the situation wasn't worth the worry. More he hadn't exactly come bringing better news. When he'd told her he'd be leaving Naferri's heart had stopped for the hundredth time in the last few hours. He had a duty to fulfill and it was a temporary leave, but telling a dragon her treasure was to be yanked from her protective grasp the very moment a thief who sought to hurt her appeared had her in an immediate panic. He hadn't assuaged her worries, nothing really could, but he had at least convinced her it was what had to be done. Who was she to speak of duty? She'd neglected her own for so long. She would be a selfish, unrepentant fool to demand the same of others. Rather than continue the uncomfortable conversation she led it to a joke spinning his own competitive words from earlier that day against him. Something about how she should get used to the idea of losing since she'd be doing a lit of it, which couldn't have been a more incorrect prophecy, Naferri's team having placed first in every competition. Which earned her a genuine laugh... and a toss to a deeper part of the spring to show his strength was still nothing to baulk at.

She sank in to the dark for a moment, grumpily holding her breath. Oh hell no. He wasn't getting away with sending her wingless ass flying just because he was big and strong. Naferri's determination to outdo him immediately in turn was surprisingly playful. Surfacing to shout at him with a laugh, she realized she'd do well not to forget him when she's down. He held the key to her laugh same as she had his.

Despite the fact she was exhausted and that Krow would be departing very early, they seemed to find energy to spare splashing about like children in to the wee hours in the morning. It was their first night without more carnal play, and it still made her want to curl up in to his gentle grasp just as much when they finally settled in to bed. 

When the sun was up once more, the morning mists burned off amidst the ranks of the tribe monks as they prepared for a long journey through the mountain side. She was shy about saying goodbye. It felt too final. There was an unfamiliar lump in her throat when she leaned up to kiss him. It wouldn't be long... A week was nothing. Why she felt such dread as he walked away alluded her. She had to trust he could take care of himself and that her sister wouldn't go for him instead of her. The idea of the worst passing with her guilt yet unresolved, however...

He to know. She would tell him as soon as he arrived home. She was going on an even briefer journey and would just have to focus on that until she could see him. Three days, and then she'd have plenty of time to decide how to explain Rasvim. It was a scary thing to those who weren't copper dragons. The idea of soul mates included implications of finality, lack of control, and the existence of fate. Regardless the concept still defined romantic love for her kind. One might not realize they've met their Rasvim until they knew them for years and it suddenly clicks, or they might know the second they first hear them laugh even if they don't know their name. The result is always the same: a bond that makes every memory of every moment spent together more valuable than any piece in even the richest dragon's hoard. A desire to protect, to claim, to listen, to see them happy. A love unique in its sheer strength.

Krow had to know just how thoroughly Naferri was his. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my work! 
> 
> If you want a little additional context: Naferri has a sister who's about a century younger. Said sister is a thief and murderer who pretty much thinks only of herself, but once upon a time she was the dearest thing in the world to her older sister. Naferri is afraid of her now that she can't return to her true form. As a human she's a mosquito to be swatted, and she knows her sister is scheming something that may harm her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment Naferri understood how her kobold companion felt. The harsh afternoon sun streaming down from a clear sky had her wincing, sprawled out on her back in the grass. Looking at her surroundings, feeling sunlight on her skin, the sound of familiar half-orc voices... it all had a dream-like quality to it. For the past few weeks she had been very certain she was about to die at any moment. Somehow they survived the Underdark, the Shadowfell, and her sister. Her hand reached for the cold copper chain hanging around her neck instinctively and she found comfort in the fact it was there. She was back at the Hospitality House. She was home. Everything felt far away as her lips moved. She was talking about something, but the world was a confusing blur. Until the dojo doors slammed open and a clarifying figure stepped out. As Naferri gawked dumbly at Krow, all she managed was a cracked "Hey."

It was still enough to break whatever spell had them simply looking at each other and he ran to her, grabbing her up like she was feather-light and spinning around with her scooped up in his arms. Their embrace was a bit crushing on his end, but he didn't seem to notice, nose burying in to her hair as he managed to speak. "You're alive. You're back."

"Yeah. We still got problems, though..." The sheer melancholy in her voice was alarming to him, and Krow looked her over fussily, like he was expecting to find some terrible wound to be the culprit.

"Let's not worry about that just now. Are you alright? What do you need? Food, a bath?" Krow tittered while dusting her off and pulling her in to another hug as if she might float away. Naferri had the closest thing to a smile she'd managed in days as her companions, all also blissfully alive, chimed in. It felt as close to being alright as it could be right now, held by him as she was.

It wasn't until the end of the party's retelling of their unfortunate adventure in the Underdark that she finally told them that Meritta was dead. Her little sister, who she still loved after everything, had disintegrated slowly alive with her ashes slipping through the fingers of a horrified Naferri who was helpless to stop it.

Krow didn't move far from her the rest of the day, holding her from behind wherever she stood. His weight and warmth at her back kept her grounded. Even at meals he made sure to at least rest his knee against hers. Her senses still understood the world as if through a filter of wet cotton for all but his voice and touch. Naferri was endlessly grateful and eager to go when he asked to take her on the evening walk they'd become accustomed to after dinner. Much to his surprise, she'd even asked to see beyond the walls where the warmth stopped and the snow crept back in. She was always rushing to get out of the cold. Certainly she'd missed something beautiful by doing so, and right now she could go for the sting in her cheeks to snap her out of the fog.

It was lovely to be wrapped in the heavy furs she wished she'd had in the Shadowfell, the warmth cloaking her incredibly pleasant despite the cold of gently falling snow melting on her uncovered face as it fluttered against her in the freezing breeze. Warmest of all was her gloved hand engulfed in his much larger one. They spoke nearly in whispers as if they might further disturb the blanket of snow that crunched quietly beneath their feet.

"I am sorry I was not there." Krow's unprompted apology during a lull in their conversation made her snort gracelessly.

"It was the Underdark, luv. I wouldn't have let you come." Her tone was as dry as it was tired.

"What- as if you could have stopped me!"

"I could. I would've, too."

"I'm not so easily put aside. I would have found a way-"

"No." Naferri spoke with almost angry finality, and Krow snapped his mouth shut as she continued. "I needed something to come back to. Regardless, if she had known who you were she would have done something uniquely terrible to you just to hurt me. Maybe it would be hard for me to stop you, but you can't stop a 500 year old dragon from doing what she pleased if she felt the desire to fuck you over."

"... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have you. I survived. Just... Thanks for understanding why I'm still sad, despite all that."

"Of course." He pulled her in to a side hug as they still continued to walk the lonely mountain path, and her eagerness to be held against him left him that much more lost. He understood why she felt like she did. He was only sad for Naferri, though.

She buried her face in to his shoulder with a ragged sigh, trying not to grind her teeth. "She was so fucking stupid. All these years thinking herself the most clever of all and she puts her trust in a fucking demon." He could feel her shake with restrained tears. "I wish she hadn't asked me for help. I wish she wouldn't have turned to me when she was scared. I wish she'd hated me too much to try. If she was going to ever be my little sister again instead of a villainous bitch why did it have to be then??"

She was ready to continue, growing more and more upset, but quieted as he stepped from his hug and turned to face her. Krow wiped away a tear with his thumb, and when she leaned her cold cheek in to his palm he craned down to kiss her more softly than the flurries of the freshly heavier snowfall settled on their cloaks.

She froze, accepting without reciprocation for a long moment. When she finally pressed a return to him there was nothing gentle about it- it was passionate, felt too hot on their skin in the freezing air, and spoke clearly to the distraction she suddenly desperately wanted. He let her draw him closer and returned her deepening affections even as he felt the strange, barely there burn of acid. When they parted, panting, the fog of their breath still warmed the other's lips, but maddeningly little. Neither of them was sure when they'd clung so tightly to one another but there was no thought to part.

The larger flakes now hefty enough to be noticed began to rouse their attention and a sharper, harsher wind ruined their intimacy. Krow gave her a gentle squeeze, sighing. "We're going to get snowed on even if we hurry, but we should go back."

"I have a better idea." Naferri grabbed his hands to lead him gently off the path and in to the rockwork and scraggly forest of the mountainside, "Just give me ten minutes." 

He followed, baffled but trusting. When she pulled her bandore around and began playing as she worked through a ritual tracing around the two of them he stood awkwardly by. She soon completed her spell and it was clear he hadn't seen anything like it before, the sudden bath of a gentle light making him squint in surprise as domed walls sprung up from her marked boundaries to close above them only to disappear. Snow fell gently on the transparent roof and seemed to levitate on nothingness there, and he could feel the air within rapidly warming, a draft of fighting temperatures ruffling around the pair. "What's this trick then?"

"Dude named Leomund designed a real nice tiny hut an' shared how to ritually put it up. This spell saved our ass while we were gone. It's transparent in here, but folks can't see in and I gave it an exterior color that blends with the boulders. Lil more snow falls on it, it'll be perfectly camouflaged. Pretty much nothing that I don't want to have in here gets past that barrier anyway though. People, objects, magic, nadda." As she explained this the wet, snowy, rocky earth beneath them seemed to melt away to a completely flat and surprisingly dry surface. She shed her jacket to begin drying it magically, dropping it unceremoniously before taking his as well to do the same. "Lasts a solid eight hours. I don't think I want to pretend to be ok for anyone tonight. I'd rather steal some real no-risk privacy with you for once- GODS ABOVE BELOW AND TO THE SIDE YOU FUKKEN FISH PALMED MOTHERFUCKER!!" She about leapt out of her skin as his degloved, freezing cold hands slipped up the back of her shirt, spinning on her heels to find him already bare chested. Krow laughed in slight shock, not having expected such an outburst, and the sour look she shot him only made it worse. 

She silenced him when he hunched slightly as he laughed, her own chilly hands working her fingers rapidly in to his hair as she pulled his smiling lips against her own. No longer worried by the weather he reciprocated tenfold, palms wrapping under her rear enough that they became a seat to hoist her up on. If this was the kind of distraction she wanted it was the kind he would give. 

As he lifted her until his spine was straight she leaned her weight against his chest and marveled at how he somehow made her feel both safe and fragile. Naferri was large even for her kind in her true form, as well as a powerful individual, so feeling weak had always been alien to the point of discomfort or even fear. That didn't change in the time since she'd been stuck human. If anything it was much worse. Held by him like this, however, she was oddly grateful for it. Especially now with her heart so weary, when she wanted to curl up against him and sleep a hundred years. She couldn't possibly feel strong right now. Having someone she could trust to be strong for her was alien too, but in far better ways.

She realized she was staring at him when he frowned with concern. As her heart twisted with guilt her gaze softened and she kissed him less heatedly before bracing herself. "Actually, Krow.. I need to tell you something."

"You're pregnant??" The alarmed crack when his pitch rose was enough to make her smile for a fleeting instant, shocked.

"No love. I told you before I'm on the tea for that!"

"Sorry, just, usually any time I've read that exact line in books-"

"A-HA!" Her exclamation nearly made him drop her and she clung to him until he lowered in to a sit with her in his lap.

"What? A-ha what?"

"I knew you couldn't have gotten that much confidence overnight! Were you quoting saucy novels at me the second time we got cozy??" His flush of red had her beaming like an idiot. "That's so CUTE. And effective! It was hot as hell, you must have good taste."

"Yes, well, I uh, I- Naferri I must confess to you something."

Her courage had turned to a cold lump in her stomach thanks to the distraction and now she looked to him with a fresh dose of worry. "Yes..?"

"I'm, ah, so okay with your being a dragon, er, was so okay with it so quickly I mean, because it is, well I was uh."

"You're alright! You can tell me. I won't bite unless you ask." 

He rubbed at the back of his neck and it seemed nearly painful for him to continue. "I was having a rough time coming to terms with the whole serve-home-stay-home thing when I was younger. That's when I got in to reading. I was looking for adventurous stories, something to live vicariously through, and stumbled across a series with an author I rather liked. Their descriptions of places and sensations really sucked me in, you know?"

Her eyes narrow slightly in confusion, but she nods gently for him to continue.

"I read everything of theirs I could get my hands on. Adventure turned out to be secondary for many of their works- they were a romance novelist primarily, and I found myself proper charmed by such stories to the extent of getting more in to that genre instead. A life of adventure is very popular in romance novels anyway. So are dragons, to the extent I suppose it became... Normal to me. And then a bit, ah... exciting. Did you know your old empire was an especially adored region for such stories?" 

"No, what, really??"

"It is. In particular there are many love stories penned about encounters with the gregarious copper dragons of the region, and their unique ideas about living life to the fullest, art and love." 

Naferri looked absolutely dumb struck. She actually read many books, considering maintaining small libraries in what few temples her Goddess had was one of her even fewer shrine duties, but she also had a tendency to avoid any with depictions of dragons for a variety of reasons. The idea of her kind being a popular positive representation was instantly a point of pride. Her bloodline intentionally fostered the attitude Krow described throughout the whole region and it was easy to forget their work did make ripples that sculpted the world when that's just your life. "So have I lived up to the books?"

"No."

"Oh." She drooped.

"You're much better." He was smiling when she lifted her eyes to meet his again. "I'm not just saying that, either. You're Naferri. You are my love, my clever dearest, my heart." She opened her mouth to begin giving him some form of what-for but he put a finger to his lips to hush her. "And no, that's not quoted out of a book. I tried that just the once. You clearly knew something was up and it made you rather competitive."

Her desire to protest made way for an impressed look. "I underestimated your perception." He laughed. She fidgeted in his lap a bit, nervous. "I still don't completely understand why this is a confession?"

"So there I am growing in to my own, I eventually decide I am ok with living for my family before myself, and to seek happiness here until it is finally my turn to travel. I'd turned away many potential lovers before that. I never felt the urge to pursue it. I thought it just wasn't something I would want or need even if I enjoyed such stories." She nods in understanding, relaxing in his lap and listening close. "Time goes on... Then one day some beautiful woman shows up with my brother from somewhere far away and flirts with me, and I found myself very, very interested."

"And very, very ill-equipped to handle the situation?"

"Yes. But I felt driven as I never had before. I was willing to risk looking a fool for the adventurer with a singing voice that inspired this new awe and who only had to smile or laugh to remind me she was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen." She seemed equal parts incredulous and flattered to hear this. "You seemed to think having flirted with Kalla was going to cause trouble and I worried you might deny me a chance, so I issued the challenge for your hand. I know that surprised you and her both, but it was a surprise to me too. I'd never won a fight against my sister but by Asheria's grace I wasn't about to lose you. Even if it went poorly I had to know what was different. I succeed, my moment to offer myself as your husband comes and I've never felt such nerves, and rather than accepting or denying me you tell me-"

"That I'm a dragon."

"As if such a wonderful thing would deter me!" He looks happily embarrassed when this earns him a laugh. "I just want to be clear that I already felt the desire for you before any such revelations. A very strong one."

"That's not anything wrong to be confessing to love, that's just a very sweet story." She leans up to rub her jaw against his in a less human affection, committing his telling of the events to memory. It would be a good story to share someday. "So those books... What has turned out to be accurate, hm?" She purrs out suggestively.

He blushes madly and couldn't seem to answer. It wasn't until she was starting to look alarmed that he managed, "What I mean is- I'm sorry Naferri. I sort of lied."

"Hm?" She squints slightly, head tilting like a suspicious lizard eyeing him from just the one side.

"I knew what Rasvim was. Because of the books."

Naferri tenses almost painfully, feeling her heart begin to race with embarrassment washing over her. "You asked just to make sure you were right, huh?"

"Yes. I couldn't have been more surprised when you called me that. I thought it might just have been some dragon form of dirty talk or a common pet name and couldn't possibly mean what the stories said. Though to be honest, with how comfortably you use it toward me now I think I would have pieced it together without asking."

"O-okay, but, you," she starts and stops with sputters, cheeks burning. "You've been calling me Rasvim in return."

"I love you Naferri. I mean it when I say it."

"Gods Krow." Weeks worth of guilt fled all at once and left her wanting to be nothing but a curled up puddle in his lap, pressing her face to his chest with a groan of embarrassment. 

"Hm?" Krow was petting gently at her hair, lacing his fingers through and running them along.

"I was about t'tell you that. I've felt guilty worrying over the possibility of it being something you wouldn't want."

"Rasvim," He tilted her chin up gently. "I want you."

Naferri fell silent for a long moment until the hopeful surprise ebbed off her expression. "Good," her voice rumbled with renewed hunger, and her weight shifted hastily forward in his lap to bring her legs around him in a proper straddle. "Then show me just how badly." The sudden touch found him already much harder than she expected, and she capitalized by grinding against him. His responding growl even as her lips met his sent shivers through her, and he pulled her close as if to warm her.

"Yes ma'am," Krow mumbled with his lips at her ear, one of his hands sliding from her hip down her thigh to hook behind her knee and tug, sending her flopping back on to their discarded furs with a delighted yelp. His knees settled between hers hastily as he rushed to stifle any of her efforts to rise with kisses, sinking his weight slowly down on her as she tried not to giggle and failed. His massive form over hers had Naferri marveling at how much larger he was in a very different way from earlier. She wrapped herself loosely against him, still flat out on her back.

When Krow pulled away she whined slightly, but his grin at her in return heated her in too many good ways to remain disappointed. His hands were running over her body seeking the tuck of her clothes and she was as eager to be out of them as he was to see her without. As he unbuttoned her blouse the work of his hands slowed, and he leaned over her again to speak quietly. "Love, what would you say to me doing you up just a bit and taking care of you? You tend to get impatient..."

The fire in her belly twisted to unbearable heights abruptly and she bit her lip just short of hard enough to break skin. This was the appeal his size and physical strength wrought. The idea of being helpless if he so chose and knowing it, but still feeling safe and even served despite being at his mercy. She nodded groggily and as he began peeling her from her shirt he instead stopped it along her arms to wrap the loose cloth around them and leave them bound at her back. In any other situation this would be terrifying. She was already denied her ability to take to the air on top of feeling too small. With how much she trusted him it heightened her awareness and nothing more, bidding her to buck against his lap greedily. She wanted her pants done away with now, not later. He smiled, hint taken, and began casually slipping her belt away.

"I missed you a lot you know," he mused as he pulled the leather fully free of it's rungs and set to unbuckling the straps from which her daggers were discreetly hung. "I didn't know just how badly absence makes the heart grow fonder." Once to the buttons that hid her core from him he began revealing her at his own pace, savoring how the slowness already seemed to frustrate Naferri despite her remaining silent. "Or certain other parts yearn harder. Long stretches of boring travel lets the mind wander so very far, and when I finally found privacy it was like I'd forgotten how to love myself. You've spoiled me, Rasvim." His voice was more a rumble as his volume dropped off, very nearly speaking only to himself, "Taste you once and all else is ash on the tongue I suppose..."

"I would apologize if I was sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for anyway. I think I rather liked it, in a way. Finding no satisfying release without you leaving me to linger overlong in thoughts of your return... It'll only make this that much better. If nothing else it inspired creative ideas. I hope you're ready to take every second I spent dreaming of having you for weeks in one night."

Naferri shuddered as he pet at the prize he'd unveiled and finally did away with her pants. "Promises, promises. I told you to show me Krow, not tell me."

"I am. Already so impatient. Maybe I want to punish you for taking so long to get home hm?" Her widening eyes made him smile far from innocently at her. He scooped his freshly nude partner up and sat back, the once discarded belt added to the bindings keeping her arms tight at her back. She didn't fight it, but did cast him a pitiable stare.

Naferri's bound limbs were pinned between the two of them as he leaned her back against his chest in his lap. She relaxed her weight against him, faintly feeling his heart beat when she leaned her head back to look up. Krow took advantage to wordlessly slip his mouth down and against her neck, kissing and nipping. When she had only goose skin and a hitch of breath as a response he chuckled, one palm cupping at a taught-nippled breast while the other dipped low to stroke at her folds. When she pressed in to the touch of his exploring fingers he pinched the peak beneath the others just enough to make her stop with a hiss before touching more gently in apology.

"Ah-ah love, I'm going to take care of you at my pace. I'm not rushing this. I've waited too long... And I was worried sick about you. Let me take my own comfort feeling just how very alive and mine you are." He spoke in whispers against her neck before returning to his affections.

Naferri stilled, heart swelling in her chest over his worry, and tried to just concentrate on the warmth of his body at her back until the impulse to argue passed. Lucky for her the half-orc eased it along with one thick finger slipping between her lower lips to circle her entry, another following to spread them. He rolled them between thumb and forefinger up and down along their breadth, feeling her shape rather than seeing, his eyes shut and tusks pricking at her shoulder. As he massaged gently over her exterior her clit was only ever brushed past as an afterthought on the way to touching something else. It was better than no touch at all, not unpleasurable by any means, but certainly nothing to push her toward finishing or even starting to build. He continued on like this giving just enough attention to keep her breathing that little bit faster. The hand on her breast had soon retreated to instead gently run his fingers through her hair, and often his kisses were replaced by sweet words. Telling her she was soft, warm or beautiful, asking if she was comfortable, or gently repeating "patience, patience..." Eventually with how painfully hard he felt against her backside she couldn't help but wonder if his reminders of restraint were actually still for her.

She did have to hand it to him, it was punishing in the most pleasant way. Knowing she had to wait made what was already happening excite her nerves that much more. She didn't know how much time had actually passed like this but she was aware it was longer than entire romps usually lasted between the two. Her shoulders slowly slumped and the groggier she let herself become the more dramatically those small touches waved through her. She didn't get a warning before two thick half-orc fingers finally pressed in to her, making her twist her hips and give a short, shrill moan in surprise to break the relative quiet. He hushed her like a frightened mount, making her snort in frustration at him, and his laugh was as gentle as the strokes he buried his digits in to her with. Slowly pressing them in and out, his touch the brush and her inner walls the canvas, making sure to paint deep. 

She spread her legs and leaned harder back against him, gasping as he licked along her collarbone. "Krow. Fuck. Please, this feels good but-"

"But what my love?"

"I want more," she groaned, and couldn't help but be at least a little annoyed when he grinned at her.

"I'm going to give you plenty, Naferri, and I can give you so much more if I take the time to." He kissed the top of her head when she whimpered. "Unless you really do want me to stop?"

"No, Gods no, don't stop. I like it, I do." Her tone melted from apologetic to a needy rumble. "I just really want you to fuck me."

"Hm." He went back to gently rubbing at her, thumb sliding softly over her clit every few seconds with an agonizingly light touch. "I could, I suppose, but I'm still going to take my time with you." He had a lilt to his tone that suggested he'd been knowingly waiting for this exchange. "So I hope you know just what you're asking for." She didn't have time to answer before he was splaying her out over the furs once again, flipping her to face him. Grabbing one thick thigh to hoist her sideways, he hugged her leg against himself, his rigid cock slapping against her belly as he brought himself to bare. His effort not to barrel forward was palpable as he tried not to grip too harshly at the plushness beneath his fingers. 

Naferri smirked up at him. "And I hope you know just what it is you're planning to do. You've been so hard, and just look at you." She flicks her tongue in a reptilian taunt, beckoning him to try his luck like she might've were she many sizes larger. He pressed his cock bluntly against her at the sight and she repeated it, one brow quirked. "Can't even resist a flirt. You're gonna stop fightin' it and take me like I know you want to."

Ah. Maybe she shouldn't have made that sound like a challenge. He gave her an unimpressed grin while he aimed himself, and the moment she was about to continue her taunting he shoved forth, spreading her around him as she hadn't been in a month now. Whatever breath she was about to waste on being a smarmy shit was forcefully spent as a pleasured yell instead. Her back arched and remained so even as she acclimated. She was still able to be aware her body's vicious grip on him wasn't doing Krow any favors toward defying her prophetic teasing, each rapid beat of his heart easy to feel rush to keep him rigid. Encouraged, she tried to twist herself on him. 

Krow kept a hell of a grip, pinning her other leg by sitting across it. "Oh no you don't. You're damn right I'm going to take you like I want to." She settled with a huff and he kissed her leg sweetly as a silent sorry.

When he did begin to move again it was in long, deep strokes, but just as slow as he'd promised. He hilted himself as far as he could reasonably press and held there, grinding himself against her. She gasped and slowly found herself fighting to breath steady, her eyes locked on his as he repeated the movement time and time again. She could feel the shiver of strain through him now and then, and knew what stilled his touch whenever he froze. Even with her taunting she didn't dare push. Once they'd fallen in to a true rhythm she was content to admit he had the right of it, maneuvering her hips only to make her body's invitation to him smoother. He was attentive, firm but gentle, and even as she felt his limbs shake tensely from time to time his hips never stuttered. Naferri knew this wasn't for his own benefit. She turned one cheek in to the furs, moaning appreciation for his efforts. He was putting what he learned on those gentle evenings to good use. No matter how long he was making it last a time still came where he had to stop moving entirely. Soft panting from the two was all they exchanged for a long moment.

"Krow, it's ok." Naferri broke the silence with a small, grateful smile, but he shook his head, bringing one thumb down to rub at her button a moment. The electricity this sent through her took her by surprise and she jolted, biting her lip with a whimper. The belt creaked with strain as she was reminded she couldn't draw her arms forward to wrap around him.

"I don't want this to end. Not yet." He continued to press and flick, hiding his face against her calve. "Just give me a second."

Naferri would have complied more readily if he wasn't pushing that nub throughout, forcing her thighs to shake as he pressed her dangerously close after so much touch. "Krow-"

"I'm not going to lose progress on you either."

"N-no, Krow, I'm-" She couldn't finish her thought, sucking in a sharp breath and whining harshly with need as he sought to satisfy her just a bit too much. "I'm g-gonna-"

He looked at her with realization, pausing, and she watched his gaze slide from her face down to where his hand met her and back again taking in the sight of her. At which point, now refusing to look away, he simply continued to toy with her. "You aren't going to resist it like a good girl?" He growled heatedly, giving her much the same taunting expression she'd given him.

"That's not fair! I didn't get to push you!" She was shaking more in his grip, breath heightening. He sighed through his nose, concentrating.

"Rasvim, if you cum I'm going to make you do it again." Krow's voice was strangled by her core's grip on his aching erection, which only became worse as she writhed trying to hold back at that. "No rest."

"I can't if you don't stop-"

"I'm not stopping unless you want me to."

Her whole body quaked and she had her groin raised flush to his, arms still straining behind her but otherwise placating her reactions forcefully. "N-no I like it, keep going."

"Then don't," he ground himself in to her with increasingly heavier petting, "cum." He punctuated with a single hard thrust, and she crumbled.

Rather than the typical crash and wane of a wave, Naferri failed with a sensation of inevitably, as if holding a door against an ocean she knew she wouldn't outlast. When he finally forced her to give way it swelled and consumed like rising water and she drowned in it, back arched and toes curling, her floundering toward shore marked with whimpering pants and short moans. Worst of all he'd pulled out as soon as he knew she was finished like an assassin eager to pull their dagger and run before consequence reached them, leaving her empty.

"I guess no one tells dragons what to do," he teased, pressing the head of his cock against her hood and drawing a fresh thrash of the shoulders and groan from her, which only continued as he rubbed himself against her there. She had tears in the corner of her eyes from the intensity but didn't ask him to stop.

"I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that good be that unsatisfying before," she rasped and swallowed against her dry throat. "Usually feels like a victory... Gods Krow d'ya gotta keep torturin' me like that?"

"Of course." He clearly didn't seem to take her comment as a dig on his capabilities, instead smiling as he finally let her leg down but refusing to let up on rubbing at her clit. "Don't worry. We're not done yet." All the over-stimulated dragoness could do was give him a plaintive, feral sound. He rewarded that with more pressure, ticking to and fro. "What to do, what to do… "

"Too much too much too much," she groaned quietly through her teeth even as she bit her lip, but when this had him slow she made an equally distressed noise. "Please not that love, I want more but it's just too much." To her relief he did let the pressure off, but he didn't remove his hand.

"I did warn you." Krow had a grin far too cocky for how much sweat rested on his brow. Something that vanished when Naferri's eyes narrowed and she growled again, this time with a more threatening lilt. The reflexive defense in his posture shut her up and had her looking deeply ashamed.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry. You're just pushing some buttons I don't think y' mean to push, Romeo."

"It's Krow."

"... I can't tell if yer makin' a joke or if that's your himbo showing."

"What's a himbo?" Well, at least distracting him got him to stop fiddling. His straight-faced delivery was something she knew to take at face value.

"It's hard to explain. Some guy who's... very attractive, and sweet, but maybe a little dense." He pouted, but she shrugged and continued. "Y'know. Like uh... like the kinda guy who's real muscular an' nice but also he's the sort what thinks he has a caster proper trapped without bindin' her hands completely."

"Without- what??" There was alarm worth smirking at in his tone and she took full advantage, humming.

"Yeah. I been tryin' some new spells, might not be a bad idea t'- FUCK." She writhed as he began flicking a finger over her again, flopping gracelessly for a moment. "Shit!"

"I think you were about to say something about being able to get out of this but I have you pretty well pinned, I think." That face was back. How had it been attracive to her?! Not even her affection for him was completely immune to post-orgasm regret when it came to that snug look.

Naferri squirmed to plant a foot against his chest and he instinctively braced against being kicked over, providing her with a great launch board to lift her hips and throw herself in to enough of a roll backward to get her knees beneath her. A laughing Krow leaned forward to grab at her playfully only for her to get a foot against the ground and spring again, this time over him to land behind his view. "What? I can't tell if we're-"

Rrrrrrrip.

"-playing... or not..." Krow slowly turned to the dramatic sound of tearing binding in time to see Naferri simply tearing free. Not without magical assistance; her nails were long and acid dripping, and they were currently slicing through her leather belt like water and candy floss, giving no resistance but a little sizzle.

Naferri took his obnoxious cockiness and multiplied it to comical heights, planting her fists on her bare hips as she turned to face him and loomed in a wide stance, chest puffed proudly. "I had NO guarantee I could actually do that!!!" She really shouldn't announce that as proudly as she had.

Krow opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a mighty "AND NOW FOR MY NEXT ACT," which had him scooting back in alarm. The giant, scaly and looming spectral hand coming up behind Naferri sent him back far enough that one hand left the bubble and plunged in to the snow, making him stop with a yelp of surprise. "Orc juggling!"

"WHAT?"

"Nah not really! I just wanna see if y'like... this." She moved her hand and the massive one responded, more visible as it grabbed the half-orc by the ankles and dragged him closer, nearly causing his head to flop back out in to the snow beyond the opaque wall. "I remembered that with any luck someday I'll be plenty big again." What turned out to be a massive dragon... hand? Paw? It certainly seemed hand-functional at least, pressed down on his prone form and pinning him splayed. He wasn't crushed, his face uncovered and his limbs slightly free, but he still had that trapped mouse look. It made her grin all the more predatory. "And see, it'd go a little somethin' like this."

Unlike the mage hand this spell had color and seemed to move less like a construct and more like a true appendage, down to the flex of tendons under the skin and scales. Massive, intricately interlocked scales that still had a bright, beaten copper appearance with a palm more akin to antique wear, all lined in verdigris. The curved claws were each longer than his forearm. Despite it being a new spell she animated it with more familiarity than any human hand she'd produced and puppeteered. Krow didn't know what brand of awe to feel. The twist of fear it inspired was somehow giddy. "Your hand is this big?!"

"Hm? Oh, nonono."

Krow sighed in relief.

"Mine's bigger." She flashed her teeth in a intentionally fangy grin at the way his eyes rounded. "I was a very big dragon, Rasvim."

"And why would you want to see if I would like this?!"

"I mean I ain't gonna be steppin' all over ya, promise." She shrugs slowly. "But you're a big boy. I don't think you've ever really felt helpless your whoooole life. Usually it's terrifyin' buuut with people you trust... it can be very much th' opposite."

His eyes drifted from hers with a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I knew you were unlikely to be... manageably comparable to my stature but this makes it very apparent I would be foolish to think I could please you in your natural form.." His attention was forced back to her grin when his chin was tilted upward by a gentle touch.

"You're so cute when you're wrong."

"Naferri, there's no way short of spelunking." 

"Ok now THAT is somethin' I'll put right out there: It works on paper but not in practice. It's uncomfortable for everyone involved, it's dangerous, and y'can't ever look each other in the eye again."

He had definitely been joking. Now that part of his life where he knew someone somewhere might've actually done that began, the ignorant bliss forever over. He tried not to look too haunted. "... Good to know."

"Haven't I taught you anything though Rasvim? There's so much more to finding pleasure with a lover than that." Naferri seemed only slightly distracted as she settled over the hand that held him, stroking the tips of her much smaller claws down his chest. "I love to make you feel good. That's something for me all on its own. Pinning you down and showing you that a tongue is a tongue no matter the size is something I hope I get to do someday. Hell, you being smaller makes that more fun." She grinned hungrily at the shudder her words and touches caused.

"Well. I suppose I, ah, wouldn't be opposed." He wouldn't meet her eyes with his but she could see his erection strain further against the palm of the semi-translucent paw, bidding her to rub the scaled texture against him. He drew a sharp breath and his hips bucked, bewildered. He stuttered, embarrassed, and groped for awkward conversation. "Are your scales truly so soft?"

"Yes. The small ones, at least. Hmm.." The hand moved him effortlessly and he was soon held like a toy rather than a man, and she let his cock bob free of its grasp. "I'm sorry I can't truly demonstrate. For now we have this lovely halfway point to explore though, hm?" Whatever reply he had died on his lips as she lifted herself up enough to straddle his hips, taking him in without ceremony and panting out a laugh at his surprised but pleased groan.

The pace she chose had a familiar, woefully well replicated rhythm, poor Krow helpless to fight for urgency. His sides were pinned in to the clutches of the spectral hand leaving them able to do little more than shake as she gently rocked her hips. She leaned forward and back with great restraint, taking her time to grace his hardness with the plush grip of the need he'd carefully cultured. She casually hummed a tune against the soft skin of his neck, a disproportionately innocent sound. 

It wasn't all in the name of revenge; she paid keen attention to every hitch in his breath, each hard twitch of his thighs, and while she never stopped to give him rest she at least slowed. One massive illusionary claw hooked under his chin to tilt his lips in to a more accessible position and the kisses he received were sweet and soft, meant to calm him. With her breasts pressed to his chest she could feel how his heart hammered, and knew just what rolls of her hips or tongue tamed it. Eventually she was drawing gentle moans from his lips to hers and as time ticked on Krow relaxed enough to become a bit of a mess, easily manipulated to let her nip and lick where she pleased. The huge palm of her spell was more something for him to lean back against than a prison though he still squirmed in its grasp. He was finally giving himself permission to let his guard down. Gently, ever so gently, she re-assured him that his choice was the good one, her humming sometimes becoming softly sung draconic lyrics. When his stomach writhed in that hiccuping pattern of trying to hold back a rumbling purr bloomed in her chest.

"Good boy. Come on, then." She spoke in an even whisper as each rise and fall on his lap had a shorter and shorter time between.

"Naferri I-I've not.. you haven't-"

"You want to satisfy me? Make sure I'm full." He shuddered at her words with an uncharacteristic squeak, the massive hand squeezing him to hold him still as she picked up speed. It was only a few strong claps of flesh before she ground herself down his length at the first pulse, feeling a burst of heat Krow had apparently been unready to give- his sudden, short moan was almost a yelp of surprise, and he sunk in to a longer, apologetic groan that shuddered in time with his loins. Naferri's grasp on him was greedy every way she held him, pressing her face to the half-orc's shoulder. "Mm. Thank you."

Krow seemed tiredly bewildered. "What?"

"For letting me take over after all. I wouldn't have been able to handle you pushing me like that again."

He snorted in a manner more akin to how Naferri might have reacted, having picked up some of her quirks second-hand. "I'm sorry to say I won't be able to give you everything I've wanted to do to you for weeks in a single night after all, then." While he meant it in jest there was that underlying sincerity that made her giggle childishly, and the sound made him smile as much as her nestling her face against his neck.

"Babe, you've got time. We're betrothed remember? You'll get around to it." 

He nestled his nose in to her hair and breathed deep, sighing contently. "I love you Rasvim."

Naferri had some sort of sleepy reply but it escaped her entirely once that huge hand of hers finally dispelled and dropped them both to the furs, making her slip down his lap and crash ass-first to the ground, leaving her a laughing mess as a tipped Krow pulled his naked upper half in from the dark cold and batted snow off himself. She gently pulled him closer to the center of the hut, curling up among their coats with him to share body heat and warm his fresh-chilled skin, allowing the light within to dim. She was so very tired. She hadn't had a proper night of rest in weeks, and soon she was drifting off… until her eyes crashed back open. Wait. "I fuckin' shredded my clothes."

It was going to be a chilly walk back in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Still a bit of a sad note for Naferri to end on but there's no getting over that quickly. I might do more with these two some day since the campaign they're in is still kicking, but I'm picking at some xReader stories right now. Sorry it took so long for me to finally wrap this up amd I'm sure my inexperience shows in the rough edges, but this is ultimately just for fun!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing again in over a decade now! It was fun and felt very cathartic to get back in to it after being scared off so thoroughly as I had been when I was a teenager. This is also my first time writing smut. The characters here are a part of an actual campaign, currently incomplete and ongoing.
> 
> If you enjoyed this I have good news for you! This story is very nearly finished with only the last half to third of the final chapter in need of completion. Regardless, thank you for taking the time to read my work!
> 
> If you are curious, the draconic is from this translator here:  
http://draconic.twilightrealm.com/


End file.
